Rebuilding
by RLyn96
Summary: They won, they defeated Voldemort. As they try to fall into the roles they had felt they belonged in before the war, they start to question what everyone else thought was coming. What happens when they admit it to each other? Harmony story. Slow burn (? I will try). Rated M for potential future scenes. Will try to update every other week. Minor Ron/Ginny Bashing. Fred's not dead.
1. Prologue

They had won. Time seemed to pause as Hermione surveyed the grounds of her home, of Hogwarts, death and destruction surrounded her, but for a moment all that mattered was that this, finally, was truly the end of Voldemort. Suddenly Hermione collapsed and she remembered no more.

x

Hermione awoke in Saint Mungo's a week later, sore but otherwise unharmed, Harry stood over her bed tears in his eyes. "Hermione," he paused "I was so scared..." he got to say no more as the Healer's rushed him out in order to do some tests.

After being pushed out Harry sent a patronus to the Burrow, "Hermione's awake!" was all it said and within a few minutes there was a stream of nine red heads flooding through the hospital's floo. The healer came out to deliver the news, and was shocked to see so many more people waiting.

"She is okay, but she is resting," she surveyed the crowd knowing all the faces from the recent _Daily Prophet_ headlines, "we can only have one of you in there with her."

She stood waiting as Ron and Harry stared at each other, but before anyone could say anything Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron forward, "Well it is obvious her **_boyfriend_** should be with her." As Ron walked forward Harry's stomach churned. The thought of him, being with her, Hermione, the only one who was at his side for everything made him sick.

He felt Ginny walk up to him and lace his fingers through hers. "I'm glad she's awake" she said kissing Harry's forehead. Harry didn't respond but rather followed the rest of the Weasley's back through the floo. Charlie watched on as Harry reacted to the scene that played out before him, and saw the unmistakable sadness that crossed his face.

Once they reached the burrow Harry took a minute to survey those in front of him. Mrs. Weasley, who had adopted him when he was just 12, leaning on Mr. Weasley eyes bloodshot and tired. They looked much older then he remembered, but then again, he knew he had been gone for a year.

Fleur was waiting at the Burrow and when Bill returned he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and buried his face in her neck, Harry knew Bill tried to remain strong, but the battle left him weak and with deep wounds physically and emotionally. Bill felt guilty for letting them leave Shell Cottage alone.

Charlie had been back from Romania since the battle, and while Mrs. Weasley would normally be in a fuss about him and his hair or his girlfriend or lack there of she now sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, as Mr. Weasley silently got his wife some tea. It was silent for what felt like hours, as they all seemed to let out a sigh of relief that they were all there, and while they may be injured and healing, they were all alive, and for tonight that was enough.

The twins were the first to break the silence, "As happy we are that Hermione is awake," said Fred, "I reckon we should go back home for the night, make some room for her when she gets back."

"I reckon you're right Fred" George said, Mrs. Weasley started to complain but was cut short as they each kissed one of her cheeks and then disapperated. Harry knew they were coping with the war the only way the twins knew how, making joke products and creating laughter, but the mood in the room was too somber and if the war had taught those two one thing it was reverence.

Ginny finally separated herself from Harry's side and sat on a chair near the fire, trying to beckon Harry to her. They hadn't talked much since him, Ron, and Hermione went on the run, and at the thought of Hermione his heart sank, he had been at the hospital all week, he should be there with her now, not Ron. Knowing it was too late to change it now Harry bid the room goodnight, as he walked past Fleur he thought he heard her mumble a low apology to him but he couldn't be sure, then went to his room trying to find sleep.

X

The living room remained quiet, Ginny was next to excuse herself to bed, although she was not tired she saw no point without Harry there. Fleur spoke hesitantly grabbing Bill's hand, "We will come back tomorrow."

Bill tagged on "Floo us when Hermione is home", and they said their goodbye's and floo'd home. Charlie looked at his parents left alone in the room, thinking on the hospital room interaction he made a note to ask Harry about it tomorrow, he bid his parents goodnight, and as he started up the stairs and heard his mother start crying. It had definitely been a long year.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N -Please be as honest as possible in your comments- they only help me improve  
Disclaimer- We all know I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter

X

Hermione stirred as Ron walked in, "How are you 'Mione?" he asked softly.

Hermione shrugged lightly, "No different than anyone else I suppose. Did everyone… who..?" Her eyes watered as she waited for an answer.

"Everyone made it even if just barely, we had thought we lost Fred for a day or so, but he pulled through, we were all worried about you." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear as he said it, careful as if she was glass that might break. She sat up slowly limbs aching, in a gown Saint Mungo's provided and groaned.

Ron stood up immediately nervous making Hermione smile, "Ron, I have faced so much worse." Her mind immediately started replaying everything that happened from erasing her parents memories, to the wedding, to hiding until Ron's soft kiss brought her out of her contemplation and she forced a smile, as they parted she looked him over he was okay no visible scars, no trace of fear or hesitation.

The healer came in and looked between the two, "Ms. Granger, the reason you collapsed is from extensive exposure to the cruciatus curse, multiple physical wounds from a cursed object, stress, and exhausting your magic through healing and fighting in the last battle." She looked closely at her tucking away her chart, "Your magic levels seem to be much higher than many wizards and witches we have seen , and are still rising, in a few more days your magic will be back to its normal level and we hope you will refrain from using extensive amounts of magic over the next few days." When she reached the doorway she turned back, "And on behalf of the Wizarding World Ms. Granger, I thank you."

Hermione stared in silence at the place where the Healer had stood. Ron grabbed her hand to help her up, feeling her need for some peace and left the room so she could change. Once the door had shut tears fell from her eyes and her right hand ran her fingers over the word carved into her left arm, it was over. She finished changing and left the room, Ron took her hand, "I'm so glad you're okay" and with a kiss to the top of her head, they Floo'd back to the burrow.

X

Molly was the first to awake and as usual started fussing around the kitchen noting that the hands on her clock for Ron and Hermione had rested on home at some point that night. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued twirling her wand gracefully, scrambling eggs, mixing pancake batter, baking scones. Charlie came down first and stepped gracefully next to starting tea and coffee for everyone. Arthur came down and kissed 's cheek. "I have to be at the Ministry early this morning," Arthur said, "something has finally been decided on about Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly's wand almost stopped waving as her eyes watered, but she nodded reluctantly, and with that grabbed a scone and went through the Floo.

Harry was the first to appear, shuffling into the kitchen followed closely by Ron who had awoke at the smell of bacon and pancakes only minutes earlier. Ginny followed a short while later sitting next to Harry smirking slightly at his disheveled appearance. As Charlie and sat down, Hermione walked in to take her seat across from Ron and next to Charlie. "Hermione, Dear" Mrs. Weasley fretted, "Did you sleep enough? We would have brought you food."

Hermione smiled "If the boys didn't eat it all I'm sure" she joked trying to lighten the tension; noting her attempt at humor had not helped she added "and thank you Molly but really as long as I'm not using my magic, the Healers said I would be fine". Ron nodded enthusiastically confirming in gibberish that that was in fact what the Healer had said, and Hermione and Harry shared an eye roll, that Charlie watched with curiosity.

X

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence until remembered "I forgot to tell you," she paused as if waiting her voice giving nothing away, "Arthur went to the Ministry this morning to attend a meeting about Hogwarts."

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all paled at this, Ron continued shoveling food into his mouth too busy to notice. "Wow ," she paused unable to attach any excitement to her statement, or even finish it for that matter.

Charlie cut in "The details should be wrapped up by the end of the day, but I'm sure Dad will fill you in when he gets back." Hermione smiled softly, and at that moment and owl swopped in from overhead and delivered a piece of parchment addressed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione:

 _"I was wondering if I could Floo in after dinner tonight with Headmistress McGonagall to discuss business concerning Hogwarts and to answer any questions you may have._  
P.S Glad to hear you are well again Hermione

-Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron before returning to her room to write a reply to the Minister confirming his appearance. Harry sighed softly noting Hermione had not touched her food. But now had a different mission, everyone had finished eating and she flicked her wand and the plates started washing themselves. Everyone moved to different tasks for the day as she continued her cleaning admiring the fact that everything was starting to come together.

Harry started to walk outside and Charlie followed him careful not to startle him. The weather was warm, not a breeze to disturb the trees and not overly hot. Harry stopped at the edge of the lake, and Charlie stood next to him in silence for a moment."Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it, but his eyes remained distant, "I don't understand, everyone just accepts it, everyone can look forward, but.." he stopped and sensing that he didn't want to say anymore Charlie clamped his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry we were never close, but I can help, if you want to talk about it. I wasn't there, but I know you three faced more than anyone else, and even if no one else wants to accept it, I'm thankful for your sacrifice and if I can help just let me know." And with that Charlie was gone, leaving Harry to bask in his thoughts under the sun.

After a while, when the sun had gotten considerably higher he walked back to the Burrow not knowing how much time had passed since he left. He saw Ginny sitting inside reading a book on Quidditch, and as she patted the seat next to her he sat down in it smiling softly.

Ginny asked a few questions, but nothing pressing as she slid her hand over his letting it rest. Harry kept the conversation light talking about Quidditch and how she was doing, he noted the bandage on her shoulder was gone and she seemed to be more calm, more at peace. Harry, knew Ginny was a beautiful witch and since he no longer had to 'protect her from Voldemort' the kiss after Battle of Hogwarts he supposed that she wanted to date again. His stomach was uneasy at the thought, but he convinced himself it was just nerves about getting into anything so soon, but as he looked around the Burrow he came to the conclusion that this was what everything lead up to. Her hand felt soft against his as he turned his palm so he could hold her hand. Ginny stopped talking and they fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Harry," Ginny nearly whispered, "Did that kiss… Do you.." she stuttered.

Harry shrugged trying his best to smile, "What do you want Gin?" To answer his question she kissed him like she had back at Hogwarts, desperate for a response and with need. Harry kissed her back ignoring the feeling in his stomach as it came up again. As they broke apart he looked at her flushed face and kissed her cheek, before getting up and grabbing the closest book he could find _"The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard"_ , and they read together in silence.

X

Ron had followed Hermione up to her room while she wrote the Minister back. Once the owl was off Ron started yammering on: they had done it, he was gone, they could be normal again, they could be together again. Hermione stopped him at the last thought "Wait… Ron what did you say? I'm sorry it must be the medicine still wearing off"

He smiled even though his ears tinged red, "'Mione, I said we could be together again." Hermione felt her heart stir but couldn't bear to say much of anything so she smiled and nodded, and let Ron continue on about the Daily Prophet headlines in the past week, labeling them as heroes, and though she smiled as he grabbed her hand, she couldn't help but feel any less interested in the fact that the whole Wizarding World thought they were heroes, in fact it filled her with dread.

She listened to Ron talk for a while longer before he finally stopped, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione sat back in her desk chair before answering, deciding it was best not to go into great detail right now, at least not with him, she answered "Fine Ron, just tired" she trailed off.

By some miracle Ron took the hint, he got up and started out the door, but not before turning around, "I'll see you at dinner?" a smile lit his face.

Hermione doing the best she could rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes Ron" and as she laid in bed she discovered she was in fact tired, and tried to smile at the thought of Ron as her boyfriend, this is what she wanted for the last 7 years right? She stared at the ceiling mulling this thought in her head until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks for the reviews, keep them coming thanks to SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover, rezakeene, Druto, and pawsrule, Cheryl  
Disclaimer- Not JK Rowling or Warner Brothers so I own nothing.

By the time dinner rolled around Hermione had just woken up and sauntered downstairs, her head hurt but it was simply a mild annoyance that she figured would subside with food. The closer she got to the kitchen the more she second-guessed her decision. From the doorway she saw the only spot left was next to Ron and subtly gritting her teeth she started to cross the room to fill it, "Hermione! How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley fussed.

Hermione provided a small smile, "I'm okay, thank you." Fred and George cut in before their mom could say anymore.

"Finally you wake up" said Fred.

"Any longer and we all would have starved" George added. Molly made an angry sound but Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling when she saw Harry do the same. Mr. Weasley sat quietly eating more slow than usual looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron in turn, hoping they would take the news from the Minister well, but not envying their position, while they had generally been in the Burrow since the battle, the Daily Prophet was already telling every tale possible of the three, and when the decision about Hogwarts hit the paper in the morning they would have to face the public again. He closed his eyes and took a long swig of pumpkin juice and let dinner continue not following the conversation.

Hermione pecked at her food not as hungry as she should be given that she didn't eat breakfast but she glanced sideways and noted sarcastically to herself, Ron must be eating for them both. It seemed he couldn't fill his mouth fast enough. Harry ate at a steady pace, as did Ginny beside him and she noticed how Ginny leaned into her best friend, she figured they must have got back together while she was in the hospital her head hurt slightly more at the thought.

As everyone slowed down their eating and the food had almost disappeared Hermione noted the time with a gasp, "Harry! Ron! It's almost seven!" The table started to clear itself and the Golden Trio sat at the couch on the living room in front of the fire.

X

A few minutes later, at precisely 7, the Minister and McGonagall step through the Floo into the living room of the burrow. The Minister speaks first "First off Harry, Hermione, and Ron, thank you for everything you have done. The sacrifice you have made for the Wizarding Community as a whole is incredible and there is nothing we can do to fully repay you."

He paused noticing Hermione looking down, Harry looking at the ceiling and Ron staring at him, "Minister," Hermione whispered, "Thank you, but we did what we needed to do to make this world safer for everyone." Harry's eyes turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand in support.

"As a formality, on behalf of the Ministry we are offering all three of you Order of Merlin, First Class."

Ron's jaw dropped "This is incredible! Thank You Minister!" McGonagall looked at the three of them in turn.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as the Headmistress spoke, "We are looking to start repairs on Hogwarts within a week, and we would like to publically award you there in front of the Wizengamot, and the many families and students that are incredibly grateful to you."

"Headmistress," Harry spoke softly, almost as if the words would be to real if spoken out loud, "While we fought, as best we could, so many lives were still lost, I don't know if I could handle so many thanks knowing most of these people lost a friend, or family member to the final battle."

Hermione squeezed his hand tightly and before McGonagall could reply Ron almost shouted, "But Harry you did it, we won." Hermione rolled her eyes, yes they won but Harry was right about the cost, her parents were gone, his were lost in the first war, they had lost Sirus, and Dumbledore, friends, and good people in the Wizarding community.

McGonagall spoke, "It won't be an extensive ceremony, the only reason I agreed to have it at Hogwarts was in hopes that you would join the rest of the community in helping us with rebuilding Hogwarts" she trailed off and at this Hermione and Harry exchanged smiles and even Ron seemed appeased, to Harry and Hermione Hogwarts had been the first place they felt truly at home.

"We would love that Headmistress," Harry spoke then turned to look at his friends and back at the Minister, "And we will be there for the ceremony."

Ron looked like a child on Christmas. The Minister nodded curtly but regarded them with a smile, "One more piece of business, though you will receive your owls once the rebuilding has started, well Minerva do you want to tell them?"

McGonagall spoke "We have decided to offer students who didn't come back last year the chance to take an eighth year at Hogwarts, if they desire to take NEWTS, and while I don't see you three being short on job offers, I would like to personally invite you three back." Noticing Hermione was about to speak McGonagall was quick to continue, "But do not give me your answer till after you have reviewed these."

She handed them all stacks of parchment, and Kingsley cut in, "These are job offers, from various places, we had them held at the Ministry until we could personally speak to you about these affairs."

Kingsley addressed McGonagall "Minerva, we better get going, it is getting late," he looked to the three in front of them, "Thank you again. We will see you on the 14th for the ceremony." He turned and left leaving McGonagall in front of her three most troublesome, favorite students, she gave them a small smile and turned and disappeared back through the Floo as well.

Harry, flopped back on the couch head in hands, willing himself to breathe slowly, when he opened his eyes again Ron was gone, but could hear him excitedly informing his family of what had happened, showing them the huge stack of job offers he was sure. He assumed Hermione went with him, but noticed her job offers sitting where she had been previously, shortly after she came back with two cups of tea and handed one to him sitting on the other side of the couch facing him, "It's surreal isn't it, it's finally over, we can go help rebuild Hogwarts, go back if we wanted, start a career, live a _normal_ life."

She trailed off not being able to wipe the look of grief off her face, Harry put his hand over hers resting on her stack of papers, "Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age, I know the last year has been anything but normal, but we may finally get our chance at living our life without almost getting ourselves killed every year," he laughed dryly with no trace of humor in his voice, "We never could have done it without you, and we will always have each other."

He stopped abruptly as the rest of the Weasley's came in, all smiling brightly, and he noticed Hermione's forced smile as Ron kissed her, and felt a presence to his left as Ginny sat on the arm of the couch leaning into him, he wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her steady, and both he and Hermione watched them all as excited as Ron, for the ceremony, and being there to help rebuild Hogwarts. With no one directly asking questions, both simply nodded along.

X

Hermione was the first to announce that she was off to bed and with a kiss to Ron's cheek and a hug from Mrs. Weasley she brought the pile of parchment with her and retreated upstairs. Mr. Weasley and Percy were next suggesting they had an early morning at the Ministry, the twins Floo'd off shortly after.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of her second eldest boy and her adopted son, and her daughter, "Does anyone want tea?" While the youngest two shook their head, Charlie stood up and gently grabbing his mother's arm, he nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

"Hi Ginny" Harry smiled softly, moving so she could instead sit next to him, and moved his arm around her shoulders.

"It's true," she said, "We're going to rebuild Hogwarts, and then we can go back together." Ginny had a wide grin on her face, then noticed the stack of parchment next to Harry and her smile faltered for a second, "You are coming back," after a very long pause, "right Harry?"

Harry sighed before speaking, "I'm not sure yet Gin, I should really see what offers I have," and noticing the frown on her face he added, "but I might, I may have an even longer list after I finished my NEWTS" he finished with a forced smile.

This appeased her and she kissed him softly before standing up, "It is actually quite late Harry, we should get some sleep." She started up the stairs and Harry watched, once she was out of earshot he sighed again, noticing begrudgingly that it was rather late, and followed after taking his stack of parchment upstairs.

X

While sleep came easy for all the Weasley's' that night, Hermione tossed and turned the conversation still in her mind, how could she go back to her home, and see it so destroyed, how could she know that she took part in the destruction, and eventually her exhaustion over came her anxiety of what was to come.

X

Harry also couldn't sleep. What would happen when they went back, how could he look at all those faces, some scarred, some sad, some even angry he was sure, and accept the highest honor in the Wizarding World. He was no hero; he couldn't have done it alone, especially without Hermione. His heart hurt at the thought. She was always there, every step of the way, him and Ron would have died in first year without her, and in the last year she had suffered more than anyone. As the sky started to become brighter, he finally fell asleep.

X

The next afternoon Harry met Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sitting outside in the yard, while Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, Hermione was reading. He walked up to join them."Harry you're finally up!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, "We were going to go into Diagon Alley, since Hermione can't apperate right now we were just going to use the Floo to go into the Three Broomsticks." Harry shrugged in response and they all stood up, and Harry noticed, that despite the weather outside, Hermione was wearing a jumper, and kept fidgeting with the sleeves. He made a note to ask her later, and Ginny grabbed his hand while Ron threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised they were dating, but at the same time something about it made him uneasy. They Floo'd into Diagon Alley and walked into Gringotts, then Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, trying to ignore the stares and whispers that seemed to follow them. In the shop the couples separated to roam around marveling at the wonderful jobs the twins were doing. Fred and George noticed the group and snuck up behind them then yelled "Hello!" in unision, with smiles on their face, the smiles quickly disappeared when before they had finished the word, Harry and Hermione had spun around wands pointed. They threw their hands up and the two pocket their wands, blushing. Ron and Ginny roared with laughter.

"Well Gred, I suppose an apology is in order," George smiled softly.

"Yes Forge I believe it is," Fred said tentatively.

"Didn't mean to scare you, just thought it would be fun." George added apologetically in a serious tone.

"Didn't really think about it at the time" Fred added sadly. Ron and Ginny at this point were nearly doubled over in laughter, and offering Fred and George a small nod, she took one more look at Ron and stormed out of the shop.

Fred and George understanding what had happened both reached out a hand and smacked their brother in the back of the head. "You really shouldn't be laughing Ron," Fred said seriously.

George added "You're a real prat, you know that, we would have deserved whatever hex she threw."

Harry looked at Ginny who was now very serious, "Harry, Ron… where did she go? She's still not supposed to be using her magic." The last part was dropped into a color drained out of the faces of the other four, and without a word they all rushed out of the shop.

"Fred," George mumbled, "What do you think happened to them when they were gone?"

Fred answered without turning his head, "I don't think we would even want to know George, from what Bill said after the snatchers, they didn't even look like themselves, and honestly, they still don't."

X

Ron Floo'd back to the Burrow in search of Hermione, looking in her room and the living room and out on the grounds. When he couldn't find her, he groaned and sat on the edge of the lake. Ginny went toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, in search of her friend, but when she reached the edge of the shops, she turned back, going back to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to use the Floo there, delivering the negative news. Before Flooing to the Burrow and telling Ron she hadn't found her either. They sat together in silence the anxiety growing.

Harry went immediately into Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find Hermione there; and there she sat in the middle of the book isle knees to her chest staring blankly at the titles. "Hermione," Harry spoke softly, as if he was afraid she would turn and run. Seeing it was him she just patted the ground next to her.

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as he sat down they sat in silence for a moment both staring straight ahead, and she spoke so softly he was almost afraid he'd miss it, "Harry, why doesn't he understand? He was there. He watched it all happen, so why isn't he just as…" she trailed off not knowing what word to use.

Harry filled in the missing piece, "Broken." he said and she looked at him, "Hermione, I love Ron, he's my best mate, but he left when things got hard, he didn't lose his family, or his home, or the life he had, he lost friends too, but we have the scars," her hand went to her left forearm, and then went down to slightly under her heart and down her side. "He didn't get tortured, he didn't face Voldemort, and he definitely didn't run to the front lines alone." She looked at the ground now her mind processing. "Hermione, look at me," and when she did he pushed her hair out of her face, seeing the hurt in her eyes, "It's over now, and some scars may heal, while others may not, but we get to find some peace in the world now." He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet, then gave her a big hug, holding her close at this time, just felt natural, it felt right. "I will always be here for you 'Mione, no matter what." They walked closely but not touching back to the Three Broomsticks and Floo'd back to the Burrow.

X

Ron and Ginny were waiting for them and both rushed up to hug Hermione as she stepped through. "I'm so sorry Hermione," Ginny said and Hermione smiled at her softly, and then went to hug Harry and kissed his cheek in greeting.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, sorry 'Mione, I just thought it was funny how you were so ready to fight them." Harry internally face palmed and Ginny looked at her brother mouth open. Hermione just stared at him in awe for only a second, and walked away without so much as a word. They heard the door slam shut and then silence.

The Burrow was abnormally quiet at dinner, Hermione absent from her seat. Everyone seemed upset except Ron, and Charlie was legitimately confused, why was everyone so somber? And where was Hermione? The twins had charmed a paper to go through Hermione's now rather carefully warded room, apologizing again for their thoughtless behavior, but other than that, anyone who even tried to go in was very unpleasantly shocked and thrown back. Charlie finally had to ask, "Where _is_ Hermione tonight?"

Before anyone could answer Ron spoke, "She got mad when I laughed when she pulled her wand out after Fred and George scared her, I tried to explain why I found it funny, I mean I wasn't laughing at her, and now she's holed up in her room." Harry stood up so fast his chair fell over and without a word he left the kitchen, and out the back door, slamming it shut on his way out. Everyone else stared at Ron who had seemingly not noticed and went back to eating.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold back any longer, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! **YOU** are the reason she is upset. Don't you think that she may still be tense! The battle was only a week and a half ago! And **NOW** she has used magic, like she wasn't supposed to, to ward anyone out of her room, so **NOW** no one can check on her! Why on Earth would you even **LAUGH** about that! She could have hexed your brothers and no one would have blamed her!" Ron at least had the decency to look embarrassed but no one was around to notice.

X

Outside Charlie and Ginny caught up with Harry. "He's a git you know." said Ginny matter-of-factly. The two boys nodded and stared out somberly on the water in silence.

Meanwhile Fred and George sat outside the room charming in flowers and apologies, after a while they asked for at least a reply so they would know she was okay. She opened the door and stood on the very barrier of them, her eyes were red from crying, but looked otherwise unharmed.

Mrs. Weasley was surprised at the boys sitting in front of the wards as she opened the door holding many small pieces of parchment she could only assume were apologies, Hermione noticed her and forced a smile, which came off more like a grimace, "Sorry..." but she was cut off, "I have some food for you here."

Fred then charmed it to pass through and slide in next to her bed, smiled at her boys, "Ronald is being daft dear, I'm glad I raised some of my boys right.

"Wow Gred, I can't believe it!" said George.

"Neither can I, Forge! Mum said _**WE**_ were raised right" said Fred. At this Hermione smiled and almost laughed, but as Ron started coming up stairs, Hermione quickly shut the door again effectively disappearing from view.

Ron passed by the group grumpily and went to his own room. "I bet you 10 Galleons she and Ron won't talk for a week" Fred offered.

George responded, "Not likely her fights with Ron have typically been much longer, I would bet two".

"I hope you're wrong," said Mrs. Weasley "the Rebuilding of Hogwarts starts in 4 days." Everyone shook their head sadly and then parted.

X

Fred and George left the Burrow and when they reached their flat above the shop Fred finally spoke, "Ron just dug his own grave didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so Freddie boy…afraid so."


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was still up, she hadn't been able to sleep, despite how tired she was. Deciding she would rather be productive, she had first went through her job offers. She had many offers from the Ministry, from Department of Magical Creatures, to Auror, though that was never going to happen, to Magical Relations, to Unspeakables, even some offers from MACUSA, and while they were all exciting offers, she decided finishing her NEWTS at Hogwarts was more important. She didn't want a job as a war hero; she wanted a job as Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch.

Unfortunately, even after she finished she couldn't sleep, it wasn't just Ron, she reasoned, the war was still fresh in her mind, so many sleepless nights wondering what was to come, if they would even make it out of this alive, being on guard in the middle of the night fighting the cold in tattered clothes and a small fire, rationing food for Ron and Harry even if it meant not eating for a night or two, fighting with each other while wearing the horcrux, researching how to destroy them, almost getting eaten by Nagini in Gordric's Hollow, getting tortured by Bellatrix in the Malfoy Manor for what seemed like an eternity and surviving with her sanity, erasing her parents memories before leaving, never to know what became of them, and fighting the final battle.

They had all lost so much, so why did Ron seem immune? Their kiss during the battle had meant something in the moment, she had been fostering feelings for them for a while, but it simply meant she was scared to lose him if they died. She wasn't sure if she loved him like that, she did at one point, but when did it change? Everything had changed; and for once, Hermione had no idea what to do. There was no book to tell you how to feel normal after being on the run for a year, and facing the darkest wizard in history. She flopped on her bed in resignation, hoping for sleep, but as the sun rose on the horizon, she took down the wards she had put around her room and went downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was already up and starting breakfast, seemingly enough to feed an army. She smiled at Hermione, who was the first one awake, like she had been last summer. "Hello Dear, please sit." She gestured to a seat, which Hermione took with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she phrased her next question carefully, "Hermione, have you gotten any sleep?"

Hermione hung her head, "I was up all night again reading, sorry" she lied not willing to divulge the truth. Mrs. Weasley heard the lie, but let it go, she wasn't about to watch her retreat again. Hermione was like her second daughter, and she hated her hurting. She made some tea, and gave her a large cup paired with a comforting hug. They sat in a comfortable silence that Hermione was not sure she had ever previously shared with the Weasley matriarch; and the morning went on.

Ginny came down next and hugged Hermione, "Sorry for my brother 'Mione," she then leaned in and whispered "I'll happily use my infamous bat-bogey hex if it would help" she smiled mischievously and Hermione relaxed and for the first time what felt like months let out a small giggle. The whole mood in the room relaxed, and Molly enlisted her and Ginny to set the kitchen table.

Once they had finished Harry came down stairs hair a mess and glasses askew, and Hermione resisted the sudden urge she had to fix them, and was glad she didn't when Ginny practically flounced up to give Harry a kiss.

Once they parted she offered a brief "Morning" to Harry and sat at her spot on the table.

Charlie came down the stairs looking much less disheveled than Harry and scooped her up in a big hug, which she returned, he whispered "My brother is a prat. You didn't deserve that." he let her go and she smiled at him in such a way to say he was forgiven.

They didn't realize mid-hug Ron had walked in, "Great Hermione!" He said sourly, "First you get mad at me over nothing and now you try to make me jealous with my brother!"

Hermione was quick to retort magic crackling through her as her anger peaked as Ron stormed away she shouted, "How dare you! After EVERYTHING-" she was cut off by a slamming door and time in the Burrow seemed to stop. The magic that surrounded Hermione was almost palpable. She left out the door from the kitchen and screamed in frustration, linking together a string of swear words that would have startled Voldemort himself. Before anyone could follow her they heard the distinct pop of apparition.

X

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. Charlie blushed furiously trying to explain to the rest of the kitchen "I didn't mean to- that's not why-"

It was Mr. Weasley who cut him off, having heard the whole exchange he had come out rather quickly still trying to tie his tie, "Charlie, everyone else knows that already, you don't need to worry." They all sat down to breakfast but the only conversation was between Mr. Weasley and Charlie. He was due to leave for Romania after they had started the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and from the bit Harry caught of the conversation; he was trying to convince him to stay. Harry ate very little, but stayed at the table politely.

He soon regretted this decision when Ron came back down, "How nice of you to join us Ron," Harry said sarcastically, his words practically oozing venom, but Ron didn't catch on, instead he pilled his plate full and began to eat.

Mrs. Weasley tried to hold her temper, after all last night had been tense enough, but it was doomed the second her youngest son opened his mouth, "Next time Charlie, keep your hands to yourself," he said mouth full of food, "She is my girlfriend."

Harry was the first to lose his temper "She is not your property Ron! For the love of Merlin! You have not considered her feelings for one moment in this have you?!" and with that he left, Ginny not far behind him.

Charlie couldn't believe what he had just heard, "You really think I would try to take away **YOUR** girlfriend? You really think that little of me? And after **EVERYTHING** you two have been through, and as long as you have been friends, you would think you could manage a decent conversation without having her run away pissed off!"

Charlie left the house in the same manor Hermione had, without the swearing. Ron mumbled under his breath "What is it? Piss on Ron day?"

Mrs. Weasley walked away and started to clean, already unable to put up with Ron any longer this morning. Ever since the media had been fawning over the three even more so after the war she had noticed it going to his head, but she didn't ever think he would be like this.

Mr. Weasley was thinking about his younger sons cockiness as well and with nothing more than a shake of his head left for the Ministry, leaving Ron alone at the table once again.

X

Charlie apperated to Diagon Alley and walked into his brothers' shop, he had been going to help since he had gotten back, mostly on the busy days, but being that it was still relatively early he spent a lot of the time restocking. As Charlie seemed to calm down the twins dared to ask what happened. As Charlie recounted the story the twins grimaced. "Little Ronniekins has dug himself quite a hole hasn't he?" Fred asked sullenly, Charlie and George nodded, and the silence lingered for a bit longer.

"I just hope Ron apologizes soon." Charlie stated. Fred and George laughed loudly and Charlie cracked a smile, while the situation was unlikely, he hated how his brother was acting, and hoped he pulled his head far enough out of his arse to see that he may only get one chance at being with Hermione, and he was very close to blowing it. His thoughts were cut off as people started to enter the shop, and working took over.

X

Harry had stormed off from breakfast in a huff. When would Ron see, he was destroying his relationship with Hermione. Hermione deserved more someone who could match her on a mental and emotional level. Someone who understood what being out there had truly met.

Ginny cut him off mid-thought "Harry, I know my brother is daft, but could we please forget about him for one minute?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Ginny kissed him fervently and he tried to bring himself to match her passion, but he simply couldn't match it, she broke apart smiling seeming not to have noticed and leaned into him.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head but couldn't help but look out to see if Hermione had returned. Harry and Ginny stayed that way for a bit comfortably in silence every so often punctuated with a soft kiss.

From the direction of the house they heard calling for Ginny to come help her in the kitchen. Ginny kissed Harry one more time on the lips, "I'll see you at dinner okay?" Harry nodded and she went back to the house, leaving him with his thoughts.

X

Molly grew more and more worried by the minute. Fred, George and Charlie had come home from the shop. Harry had come in shortly after Ginny, Arthur's hand on the clock was set to traveling and Bill's was set to home. But the time passed and she had finished making dinner and Hermione still wasn't home. By the time dinner was ready even Ron had come down to sit at the table, but Hermione's chair was empty as they ate and doubt crept over everyone in the room.

X

Hermione was livid. How dare Ron accuse her of trying to make him jealous, who did he think she was!? Some slag who got mad and ran off with the first person they saw? After he laughed at her for being scared, and then tried to explain to her how it was funny?! She had definitely been right about him having the emotional range of a teaspoon. She apparated to the first place she thought of, the muggle library near her childhood home. In muggle London she wouldn't be spotted by the media, or stared at by everyone, no one would try to give her free things, or try to help her so they would look good; no, here she was just Hermione Jean Granger and she was so grateful. She and Ron had been friends for a long time, they had been through a lot and they had always been there for Harry, at least, she had. She was filled with rage again, he had left them in the Forest of Dean without a thought to look to live better, and came back fed and rested, while her and Harry still had nothing. He always left when times got hard, he never tried for anything in his life! Exasperated she pulled a book from the shelf and began reading, _'Beloved'_ by Toni Morrison.

Hermione read all through the day and into the night before a librarian came and spoke to her softly, "I'm sorry dear but we are closed," noticing her position in the book she added, "you can take the book if you want." Hermione smiled graciously and wandered out onto the street picking out a nearby café', she had found enough muggle money stashed in her jumper for a coffee and a muffin, and sat down and finished the book before it was closing time. She went back to the library to put the book back in the book return; and, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time she took one last look around her for muggles, and then apparated back to the Burrow.

X

It was late probably past midnight, but the light in the kitchen was on, dreading coming face to face with whomever it may be she walked slowly, hoping it would turn off before she reached the door. When she realized the light wasn't turning off she held her breath and went inside. She saw Mrs. Weasley first, then Charlie, the former of which rushed up to give her a big hug. "Oh Hermione! We were so worried!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt she knew how worried Molly was about losing anyone now a days.

"Sorry ," she said, "I just needed-"

Charlie cut her off "We understand we were just worried. Did you have a good day at least? You look a little better." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly "-not that you looked bad, I mean.." He trailed off when her heard Hermione laughing.

"Charlie, I know I looked pretty terrible, thank you for trying to be nice about it" she teased and smiled brightly, Hermione seemed to be coping better, and at least for now that would do, after all she hadn't seen her make a joke in a very long time.

"Alright, children time for bed" she said, and for once no one argued and they parted quietly but amicably for the night.

X

The next day was quiet and everyone was thankful for it. While Hermione and Ron didn't speak, everyone almost thought it was for the better. But they couldn't help but wonder if it was the quiet before the storm. Hopefully it would wait another 2 days, after they started rebuilding Hogwarts, hopefully the _Golden Trio_ would get some peace too.

X

The next day however, Ron after much prodding, was forced to go through his pile of parchment filled with job offers, while Hermione read outside while Harry and Ginny played exploding snap nearby. Harry, had spoken to Hermione about his plan to return to Hogwarts and was admittedly very excited, but not surprised, that she would also be returning with him. While neither had spoken to Ron about it, they were not exactly on speaking terms either. All the sudden Ron burst into the backyard parchment in hand speaking so fast no one was sure what he was saying. It was Ginny who spoke, "Woah, Ron calm down, start from the beginning."

Ron still talking very quickly started his story, "I was looking through all the job offers, and I was thinking about the Auror one, you know Harry how we were going to do it together?" Harry started to contradict him, but he had already moved on, "Well I saw this one," he held the paper out like a trophy, "to be the secondary keeper for the Chudley Cannons!"

Hermione surprised everyone by being the first to speak, "Wow Ron, that's great, but" Ron beamed but started up again before she could finish.

"We can travel all over the world 'Mione!" Harry winced at what was to come, and surprised to find silence. Nothing happened but awkward threatening silence.

"Ron, did you say we?" Hermione asked after a moment of collecting herself. Ron's ears turned a shade of red that Harry had never seen before.

"Yeah, well, I always thought that we would be, you know together.." He trailed off lamely looking to Harry and Ginny for help.

Hermione replied, "Well for your information Ronald, I USED to think so too, but now I don't think I see us TOGETHER at all! And not finishing at Hogwarts?! TO PLAY QUIDDITCH?!"

She took a deep breath until Ron started again, "'Mione come off it already, we have so many job offers we don't need to go back, right Harry?"

Harry heart had skipped a beat "Ron, actually.. I'm going back to Hogwarts too." Ron became very angry very quickly, "Wow never thought I would see the day Harry-bloody-Potter would decide to go back to school on his own, or is Hermione forcing you to?" Ron's temper overhead Harry decided to try to brush it off when he heard Hermione, anger coating every word.

"Harry, Ginny, would you be so kind as to leave Ron and I alone?" The couple backed up slowly and turned toward the house, it was like watching a train wreck, as much as you wanted to you couldn't look away.

"Ron," Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice, "Let's talk about this. Clearly you don't see what the problem is so let me explain. I have done everything for you, from homework to feeding you to fighting along side you." He made a noise to interject but she kept going, all her frustration starting to snowball, "I loved you when it was hard, like in sixth year when you were all over Lavender and rubbing my nose in it, but the war ruined more than just Hogwarts, it took lives and it changed people. The war changed me, and it didn't change you, not one bit, you are still that immature child that you were before this happened. You laugh at my fear and then accuse me of trying to cheat on you and you just pretend it didn't happen the next day. But that is it, no more of this and now you can go on and forget about education and live your dreams as a Quidditch star, Merlin knows I don't give a damn anymore. But Ron Weasley don't ever come looking for my help because I am done, and I am especially done with you."

With that Hermione stood up and walked away, she walked into the house, up the stairs and into her room, and the door closed without a sound. Harry thought that this was even scarier than if she had hexed him, Ginny apparently agreed, "I don't know if I want to even ask what happened, but by the look on Ron's face it wasn't what he wanted." Ginny laughed humorlessly and pulled Harry away from the scene.

X

Ron stormed into the kitchen catching Mrs. Weasley by surprise, but she waited for him to speak, "Hermione said I was immature, and that she was done with me. That she didn't think me going to play Quidditch was a good idea. But she can't be done with me I'm the only one who will ever put up with a know-it-all like her."

Molly gaped at her son, what had come over him, "Ronald you have been rather rude to everyone since the war, and even more so to her; ever since your Diagon Alley trip she's been mad at you, and rightfully so in fact. Also plenty of people care about Hermione, and will _put up_ with her as you so put it, you would be lucky to be with the brightest witch of your age, and it would do you well to treat her with some respect. That girl has saved you and Harry with her _'know-it-all'-ness_ for years. And it is about time YOU start recognizing that." With that Molly walked away leaving a dumfounded Ron sitting alone in the kitchen again.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I am really trying. There is some french in this chapter, but seeing as I am not fluent I used google translate. I welcome all opinions, but please do take into consideration that this is the first fan fiction I have written. **Special thanks to** **josht1987, he is the reason I started separating dialogue.**

 _Disclaimer:_ If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing on here.

The Burrow was lively very early the next morning. While most everyone was dawned in work clothes, Harry Ron, and Hermione were dressed a little more formally. Harry dawned in all black, slacks and a button up, he looked somber, almost like he was dressing for a funeral, but formal none the same. Ron was dressed by Molly, the Weasley matriarch, dressed in Gryffindor red with black pants and hair charmed down, it seemed that the scowl he wore would be engrained on his face if he continued, but everyone knew it had nothing to do with revisiting Hogwarts. Hermione wore a simple skirt that looked much like her uniform one in a black while her blouse was navy blue, her hair was charmed down and coated in sleek-easy potion to fall softly down her back, and she wore minimal makeup.

Harry noticed how Hermione had changed, he had always seen how beautiful she was even before the Yule Ball; however, now she looked very thin, and especially sad. He noted he would have to watch to make sure she was eating, and as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs he embraced her holding her against him he felt her shudder before pulling away, "Harry really, if you keep hugging me like that I will cry before we even get to Hogwarts." Her eyes watered and she forced a small smile.

Ginny came down the stairs wearing muggle skinny jeans, old trainers, and her Quidditch jersey from her second year, she kissed Harry quickly and commented, "Wow, you look great all dressed up." She added a wink and then grabbed his arm sneaking away for a minute before they had to apperate to Hogwarts.

Ron passed Hermione and his scowl deepened, Hermione rolled her eyes and went to find Charlie, much preferring the company of the second oldest Weasley to her old friend. They were set to meet the twins, and Bill and Fleur outside of the wards in a half hour, and as time ticked on Hermione and Charlie fell into a quaint conversation about the dragons on the reserve in Romania, before they knew it, it was time to go.

Even before they apperated Hermione's stomach churned, Charlie was almost amused as he watched Hermione's face turned green, but then he remembered why. Feeling guilty he squeezed her hand tightly allowing her a moment to compose herself, and pulled her closer so he could side along her. She seemed grateful that he had, and she pulled him into a hug before straightening out her clothes, and greeting the other Weasleys with small smiles and hugs, Fleur was even granted a small kiss on the cheek.

Everyone else missed the exchange but Fleur whispered to Hermione in French, "Je pense que nous devons parler après que tout cela est fini." _(We need to talk when this is over)_

Hermione responded quickly back, "Vraiment, je vais bien merci." _(Really, I am fine)_

Fleur however was not willing to let it go pulling Hermione in for a short hug she said in her ear, "Désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment une option mon ami, vous ne pouvez pas tenir cela dans je ne vous laisserai pas." _(Sorry, it was not really an option my friend, you can't hold that in I will not let you.)_

Hermione nodded, she and Fleur had grown close over their short time in Shell Cottage, they had spent hours together, murmuring in French, bonding on lost loved ones, fear, and bonding over strategy. They and Molly were the only three in the family that could also be proficient at healing others, temporarily at least before they could see a real healer, and as Fleur tried to help Hermione recover emotionally and physically from the events at the Manor, they both bonded over the fear of dueling and healing in the battle that was looming ahead.

Fleur and Hermione were brought back to their surroundings when the group of Weasleys started walking forward, practically dragging the two along while they engaged in mindless chatter. Once they crossed the wards Hogwarts came into view, Hermione faltered and was caught only by Fred and George. They let her go once they were sure she would remain upright and they trudged along without a word.

They continued on and she felt someone gently grab her arm as they got to the castle, she looked to see Harry with Ron trailing behind, "McGonagall is waiting for us over there," he tilted his head indicating the castle doors, "are you alright?" Hermione managed a nod; however, her reply caught in her throat as Ron stormed off ahead of them nose tilted up, clearly today was his day to shine.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to enjoy this more than we will?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry replied curtly, "He's always liked the spotlight 'Mione, no matter what." His voice changed, "It's harder to be back than I thought, all I can picture are bodies, and blood, at the end of the day it was all the same color. How do people forget that, magical or muggle, we all bleed the same." Hermione had a tear roll down her cheek nodding in agreement.

"Come on Harry, let's get this over with." The two walked up to join Ron who was talking to McGonagall about his upcoming Qudditch career, while she feigned polite interest Hermione could tell her mind was a million miles away.

When Ron decided to take a break McGonagall said, " I am very glad to hear you are excited for your career, but I will be sad not to see you this year."

Harry spoke for both him and Hermione, "We will be returning this year Professor, sorry, Headmistress, we have decided to take our NEWTS after all." They didn't miss the glint of happiness and surprise in McGonagall's eyes.

"Well then, we will send you your owls tomorrow, along with all the other students," Ron snorted but McGonagall continued, "You can reply with the list of NEWT classes you want to take, I will enclose a list for all the 8th/7th years." She gave one last smile, before Kingsley came to usher them up to the steps in front of the crowd and press.

Kingsley stood in front of the others in the center of the steps, McGonagall to the right, and The 'Golden Trio' to the left.

"Welcome today to the building of Hogwarts," Kingsley addressed the crowd, "while the last few weeks have not been easy, we take this time to remember the fallen and to honor their memory by repairing the building and the people and families that are included in it which so many of them fought so hard to protect. We won, we have overcome the darkest wizard of our time together. That being said we are here to honour the three members of community that without that would not have been possible without." He gestured for Harry, Hermione and Ron to step forward. "I issue to these three the _Golden Trio_ the highest award in the Wizarding community, Order of Merlin First Class." There was a round of applause and Harry and Hermione forced a smile as Ron beamed, McGonagall placed medals over their necks. The flash from the press was unmistakable and the trio pressed together and smiled.

McGonagall addressed the crowd now, "Thank you all so much for coming to help us here today. Please form a line and we can assign sections of the castle for you all to start in." As everyone lined up Kingsley pulled them aside, "Before you go to join the rebuilding, I wanted to inform you that 10,000 Galleons have been put into all of your vaults," as he noticed Harry opened his mouth to argue he continued, "It is non negotiable, but what you do with it is up to you."

Ron nodded and Hermione kept her smile up, Harry noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Kingsley nodded and dismissed the former two to the group. "Harry one more thing, you have come of age and Gringotts has notified us of a few changes to your vault and requests a meeting as soon as possible, they would not tell us more."

"Thank you Minister." Harry nodded, "If they ask, tell them I should be there tomorrow." Harry then walked back over to the group, eager to help but nervous about seeing the wreckage.

"Ah there you are Harry," McGonagall smiled, "Is there a specific area you'd like to work in? Hermione decided to work in the library, I assigned Ron the dining hall, and I think you could go help on the Quidditch pitch, if that sounds like something you want to do."

Her eyes seemed to smile at this idea and Harry let out a small laugh. "Yes Professor, sorry, yes Headmistress. I will go down there now."

Harry walked down to see Ginny, Charlie amongst a few others already starting on the pitch. Everyone worked diligently, but quietly, there was only the sound of wood creaking, metal bending and occasionally the buzz of the moving piece under the sun.

In the Great Hall many families gathered Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron were there, their heads bowed reverently as they assembled tables and benches, cleaned the floors, and repaired the dials that showed house points. Mrs. Weasley had stepped into the middle of the Gryffindor jewels and the realization of the war and what was lost hit her again like a train; overcome with sadness she fell to the ground and wept.

Luna Lovegood took notice and was at her side immediately and putting her arms around the older woman holding her as she wept. Fred, George, and Ron had formed a semicircle around their mother, but the others in the Great Hall had already seen, and tears glistened around the room. Eventually, everyone around fell back to work, and Mrs. Weasley quietly left to go back home. She gave Luna a tight hug as she stood up noticing the girl's eyes were also red from crying, and shooed her off as she went to the apparition point.

Hermione was alone in the library. She smiled to herself, that wasn't the first time she had been in that situation, she had asked McGonagall not to send anyone to help her, preferring the silence. Ms. Pince had often let her stay past curfew, as long as she promised to get back without getting found, Hermione was not ashamed of how often that had happened. She absently mindedly stroked the spine of a book. She could tell you where everything belonged with just a glance, but it didn't feel right to have anyone else there; no one knew this room like she did.

As she was righting shelves and moving books into place with her wand, she came across her favorite, _Hogwarts: A History_ the book that introduced her to the magical world, the book that had taught her that there were people like her, normal, intelligent, kind people, and with that she was crying. For the first time since she found out she was a witch she could be one of those normal people, she could enjoy her life, find somewhere she fit in, do what she loved. Saving the Wizarding world was the biggest thing that anyone could ever hop to accomplish, along with being titled the brightest witch of her age, and saving Harry-bloody-Potter, but there was something missing; Hermione sighed and placed the book on the shelf by hand.

X

The tasks were almost finished, the castle's magic had been helping them repair itself. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set and the projects were finishing up.

The Great Hall was completed first, then the common rooms, the kitchens followed; everyone filed out after their tasks were done, taking solace in the fact that they had helped. They had honored the memory of the dead, preserved the safest place for children in all of England, and helped create a new start for many.

Flitwick re-enchanted the ceiling on the great hall, Minerva McGonagall transfigured a few empty classrooms into the common room, and rooms, to hold the students that would be returning for their eighth year, and Professor Sprout repaired the kitchens.

When the Quidditch pitch was finished and Harry returned to tell McGonagall. The castle was almost empty and the sun had almost set, as he walked into the Headmaster's office. McGonagall was standing at the window talking to Professor Snape and Dumbledore's portraits next to her.

"Headmistress, the pitch is finished, everyone working on it has gone home." Harry's eyes looked around the room, it seemed bare, books and portraits were all that was left from when Dumbledore had been Headmaster.

"Very well Harry, thank you for your help. Hermione is still in the library, I think everyone else has left." A small smile danced on the Headmasters lips, but it was gone so quickly it was almost missed, "Though, Hermione has always been the last one to leave, especially if books were involved." Harry turned to leave in search of Hermione; he was almost at the door when he heard, "Congratulations Harry, and thank you."

Harry left the office with a heavy heart; the wreckage was because of him. Everyone had lost so much, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. He reached the library and walked inside to find it neater than he had ever seen it, and found Hermione sitting in her favorite chair looking out the window staring at the darkening sky. "Hermione," he spoke softly, nudging her back to reality, "if you're done we can go."

Hermione didn't address this, but acknowledged his presence indicating he sit down next to her, as he did she asked, "Do you feel like if we had known the answer a little sooner, known a little more, that this could all have been avoided?" She hung her head when she finished, effectively hiding her face.

Harry thought about this for a minute, his heart wanted to tell her that there was no way that could have happened, his brain acknowledged that it was not entirely unrealistic, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Hermione, I don't know, we did everything we could with what we had, we made something out of nothing, we survived on the bare minimum and came back to face the darkest wizard of all time. It was never going to be avoided, and everyone knew that." She turned her head to look at him, but he showed no sign of stopping and instead met her gaze. "Hermione without you we would still be on the hunt, everyone would still be fighting, and we would have lost so many more. So many Death Eaters have been put in Azkaban, Voldemort can never return, and now Hogwarts has been nearly entirely fixed. So we did what we could." His voice dropped till it was almost a whisper as though he was telling her a secret, "I feel guilty too 'Mione, but it's over now, and it's out turn to take what we have left and do something we want to do. We don't have to save anyone else anymore, we just have to save ourselves."

Hermione forced a smile, "Harry, we can get through this, together. Just like we have gotten through everything else, just like the Forest of Dean." The two stood up and left the library side by side.

X

McGonagall had followed Harry to the library in hopes to talk to Hermione, she hadn't meant to listen to their conversation, and she felt like she heard to much. Her two favorite students had had to grow up way to fast, and there was nothing in her power to console them. The two most powerful students in Hogwarts history she was sure, possibly the two most powerful wizards alive, had suffered at the hand of the war, touched by death, suffered at the hands of dark magic, and overcome hate and adversity. Yet, she noted as the students walked away, they still had their kindness, compassion, and were still humble. She shook her head and made her way back to her new office. Hopefully the next year at Hogwarts would be quiet, she could only hope.

X

Once everyone had returned to the Burrow it was dark. Molly had prepared tea for everyone, and The Weird Sisters played in the background. They all talked about the awards ceremony, Ron showcasing his medal, and congratulations went around. Bill and Fleur talked about helping rebuild the staircases and corridors and classrooms. Mr. Weasley talked about helping Hagrid with the grounds, and even a few of the Magical Creatures. The twins talked about the Great hall and Ginny and Charlie talked about the pitch. Hermione and Harry hardly spoke at all, both were a million miles away, trying to find peace in the idea of a fresh start.

At around 1am everyone parted ways, heading to bed. Goodbye's were exchanged, and Mrs. Weasley announced brunch would be at 11am. And while all the Weasley's again fell right to sleep Harry and Hermione were left awake in their beds.

X

Still awake at 6am Hermione snuck downstairs for tea, surprised to find Charlie. "Good morning." She greeted him with a small smile.

"Hermione, I am always used to being awake this early. I am sure you are too, but you should be resting. I don't want you to get hurt." He gave her the most brotherly look he could manage for the small witch in front of him, and was surprised when she hugged him.

"Thank you Charlie, I don't mean to stay up though, yesterday was just..." she seemed lost as she tried to articulate the words, "it was just hard", she repeated. "I can't help but feel guilty, what if we had been able to stop him sooner, would so many have died?" Her face showed the depths of her grief, and her eyes watered.

"Hermione, I don't understand what you or Harry or Ron went through before the actual battle, but I know that you three were the reason he was stopped. Without you he may have never been stopped at all." Charlie put his hand over hers hoping she understood what he was saying.

The kitchen went silent and Hermione sipped her tea, mulling over his words. With a large sigh she switched subjects, "You're leaving for Romania soon." It wasn't a question. Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of her motives, "Can we write?"

Charlie chuckled, "Of course, I'm here for you and Harry." She seemed slightly relieved so he added, "Not so much Ron though, but that's because he's a prat" he added with a wink. She cracked a smile and they fell into a comfortable silence.

When the kitchen started filling up, and Charlie and Hermione opted for each other's company and walked over to the lake to sit down before brunch actually started, "I leave in two days." Charlie informed her. He received a nod before he continued, "I wanted to ask you, you don't have to answer, but what did Ron do? Out on the run I mean?" She looked at him appraisingly, looking for the reason behind his question.

Hermione wanted to give a fair answer, but couldn't really form together any of it in a nice way. She nonverbally cast a muffliato charm, and she started, though visibly uncomfortable, "Ron was our friend, he was mostly moral support, and he is a good dueler," she cringed, "He was always on our 'adventures' as people like to call them; he supported Harry most of the time and he was a good friend. On the run we had a horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul, we took turns wearing it, and Ron's moods only got worse, until one day he left, we hadn't made much progress at that point, it made him so angry, but he just left. We don't know where he went for sure, but things were hard, we were hungry, I was giving them all of my food, we were weak and tired; The locket brought all of us down mentally and emotionally. But he left us, we were out in the forest alone, and when he came back, he acted like he never did." She stopped talking she seemed to be judging his reaction, he expected her to stop but to his surprise she continued, "I never really forgave him for that, I tried to especially when we kissed in the final battle; but, I couldn't because to me he will always be the type of person who leaves when things get hard. He didn't lose his family, he didn't lose his home, his life returned back to normal and now he's rushing off to join the Chudley Cannons. He is not who I thought he was, and I don't think I was ever in love with him as much I thought I should be."

Hermione was done talking and that much was clear. Charlie felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had brought back to many memories for the young witch in front of him he was sure. It was hard to picture as younger than his kid brother. Bill and Fleur had told him and him alone what had happened when they were at Malfoy Manor, and he couldn't help but think about how much she had suffered. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She looked over to him, "Not your fault Charlie, it felt good to talk about it." She looked tired as she stood up, "Please don't tell your mum about Ron leaving during our time away. It won't matter soon anyway he leaves tomorrow to start practicing for the season."

X

Charlie nodded and with hesitation, followed her back to the house, Bill and Fleur had just arrived and as they walked in Charlie had nearly caught up. Catching the tail end of her conversation with Fleur, being familiar with French he caught the last thing Hermione said to her, "On peut parler de tout plus tard." _(We can talk about everything later.)_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites, I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it. That being said **special thanks to** **Red Garden Gnome for agreeing to be my BETA.** Also I am yet again at the mercy of Google translate._

 _Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to keep admitting I don't own Harry Potter, it's depressing._

* * *

Brunch started out quietly, Mrs. Weasley had surely outdone herself this morning. Everyone's favorites were on the table, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and potatoes. There was also tea, pumpkin juice, and coffee. It smelled wonderful, and for the first time in a long time Hermione found she was famished. Her appetite could never match that of the Weasley boys'; however, the pile of food on her plate was rather impressive and steadily disappearing. Unbeknownst to her this fact did not go unnoticed; Mrs. Weasley smiled in approval as did Harry, Charlie, Fred, and George.

The talk around the table was light, as everyone seemed at peace after Hogwarts had been rebuilt, like a weight had been at least partially, lifted off them all. At that moment 3 owls swooped in delivering letters to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, which they all set to the side there was no question what they were, and there would be time for that later. Everyone seemed content to keep the chatter up in present company; and as the large amount of food disappeared entirely, conversations started wrapping up.

Ron cleared his throat getting everyone's attention; his ears turned quite red but he started talking, "I spoke to Ragmar Dorkins, the manager of the Chudley Cannons, and he is very excited to have me," the blush spread from his ears to his cheeks as he continued, "but, I wanted you all to know that I leave early tomorrow morning for summer training." Once he finished he seemed to brace himself, unsure of the reaction this would get.

It was Charlie who spoke first, "Congratulations Ron, you'll have to invite us to a game sometime. It's not everyday your kid brother gets to play on an international Quidditch team." Ron smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically.

"We can celebrate tonight, Ron, I'll make a cake!" Mrs. Weasley said putting a smile on her face for the benefit of her youngest son. The table nodded in agreement to the celebration that night, and then the dishes started clearing themselves while everyone got up. As they passed Ron they clasped him on the shoulder adding a congratulations before leaving. Mrs. Weasley wasn't thrilled he wasn't going back to finish his education, but she couldn't say she was surprised, this is what he had wanted to do since he was a boy, and she couldn't exactly stop him since he was considered an adult in the wizarding community.

X

Hermione and Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley clean as Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George went to go play Quidditch. Mr. Weasley went off to the ministry, and Harry went to get ready to go to Gringotts.

As Ron left the room to join his siblings, Hermione noticed the spring in his step paired with the smile on his face, that she had not seen in well over a year. The realization dawned on her there was no way this ever would have worked: Ron would never have challenged her, never would have helped her grow, and she would have worried herself sick day and night that he would get hurt playing. They were more different than light is from dark, and if it weren't for Harry she doubted they would have ever been friends.

X

Fleur and Hermione finished helping Mrs. Weasley clean as she then shoed them out of the kitchen. As they were leaving Hermione felt Fleur's hand on her arm. She looked at the older girl and sighed. Hermione knew that Fleur wanted to talk now, but when she had said later she had hoped later in the year. As she looked at her friend, she couldn't help but notice Fleur's smirk rivaled that of Draco, but now was as good time as any- if she had to talk at all. Begrudgingly Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and led her to her room careful to cast the muffliato charm on her way in.

Fleur started, "Whenever you're ready dear."

Hermione took a deep breath and side, knowing there was no avoiding what happened next, "Well, you know what happened when I woke up, Harry told everyone I was awake, then Ron came in. When I came out Harry and Ginny were together and Ron assumed him and I were as well, but Ron was awful, I thought he could be what I wanted, but he wasn't."

Fleur nodded unsure of what to say to her friend. She looked so broken, the idea itself seemed to tear her apart. She placed her hand atop hers for support waiting for her to continue.

Hermione took a deep breath, "After he left us on the run he wasn't anything to me anymore. And the war, the battle, seeing people die. It didn't change him at all. And all we were doing was fighting, then I realized if it weren't for Harry we wouldn't be friends at all."

Fleur thought about this, Ron had never been nice, in fact he had always been relatively awful and even more so as of late. Being the best friend of Harry Potter had made him quite cocky, and she knew how rude he had been to her in the last few days. She wondered if Hermione realized how much she truly cared for Harry, she would do anything for him, boy-who-lived or not. Deciding it was better not to push that button she chose a different approach. "What about Charlie?"she said with a smile and a wink.

Hermione looked at her like she had grown a second head, then blushed. "Charlie has been a good friend and nothing more, he's watched out for me like an older brother, and he's the only one I really have besides you and Harry."

Fleur giggled at the thought, she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask the question on her mind, but she didn't miss the phrase 'the only ones', "Aside from Bill's brother 'ow are you feeling?" Fleur prompted gently.

Hermione grimaced, but decided to confess, "I don't know, before the war I wiped my parents memories, I sent them to Mellbourne, Australia and I created a life for them. I don't even know if they are alive, but I miss them, Harry and Ron were the only ones to know, I didn't want the pity."

Fleur squeezed her hand realizing the gravity of the situation, "And memory charms when done well are dangerous and nearly impossible to undo, and even if zey are sometimes zey are even fatal."

Hermione nodded tears falling freely down her face as she nodded fiercely then dissolved into sobs. Fleur pulled her in to hold her. Hermione was the strongest woman she knew, and she had given up everything to save the Wizarding World as they knew it. So she could live safely in the world she was introduced to and fell in love with.

It was almost an hour before Hermione could speak, "I just don't know what to do, You, Harry and the Weasleys' are all I have."Hermione then dissolved into sobs again.

X

Harry had been to Gringotts a few times and met the goblins at Gringotts only on a few of those occasions, but he was glad when he walked up to see the familiar face of Ragnok, "I was told that you needed to discuss matters of my vault with me?"

Ragnok smiled in a way that put Harry on edge, "Ah yes right this way Mr. Potter, Griphook, has been waiting for your arrival."

Harry followed him unsure of what had been so important they requested to meet him in person. He was nervous as he watched knock on the door, seemingly in code, opening as he finished.

"Ah welcome Harry, I have been waiting for you."

Ragnok had already left the room, "Sorry for the delay Mr. Griphook, I was only given the message yesterday." Harry stood straighter trying to appear more confident, as nervousness was swimming inside him.

Griphook scrutinized him for a long moment before starting, "Well now that you are here, I would like to show you some papers concerning your vault," he gestured toward the papers in front of him and Harry moved toward the desk, "Since you have come of age Mr. Potter, the entire contents of your vault is available to you, including the rest of the Potter fortune and access to your family vault, which, for convenience, can be added to the same vault." He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Harry, he looked it over in shock.

"Mr. Griphook, this cannot be right! This says 200,000 Galleons." Harry's eyes were wide as he looked at the number.

"Well Mr. Potter, the Potter family was of pureblood descent, the vault you had seen in your first year was your parents' vault. Being that you are the only living Potter descendent of the title Lord Potter, everything belongs to you. This comes with a vote on the Wizengamot, along with the one that was just awarded to you, and the entirely fortune has been left entirely to you since you came of age. This includes quite a few magical artifacts, the deed to the property in Gordric's Hollow, as well as patents for many potions that earn money indefinitely: Pepper Up Potion, Skele-Grow, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and a few other varying Antidotes used to this day. These will perpetually put money into your account, and the patents never expire, and will only cease to be yours if they are sold off."

Griphook sounded bored as if he had said this a million times. He next showed Harry a second piece of paper.

"One of your relatives, Fleamont Potter also owned a potion company that he thought he sold off, but the buyer deceased before the paperwork had been completed. The Goblins have been overseeing it for more than 2 decades, as we have kept the workers and only hired new ones when necessary, but we have taken 2000 Galleons a month which is about one-fifth of the profit per month as payment. You may of course reclaim the company, but we can also keep running it for the same percentage of profit."

"I would appreciate it if the goblins would continue to oversee the company, thank you Griphook" all formality had slowly slipped from Harry's mind, as at some point he had sunk into the chair in front of the goblin. Griphook smirked, now the Goblins would continue to keep another source of their income and that was worth this meeting to him alone.

Harry was stunned; he had no idea that his family had such a legacy, and he felt a pang in his heart. If his parents, or even Sirus or Lupin had survived… the thought was to painful to continue, and his eyes became glassy.

Griphook had said everything he wanted to say, but noticed the boys reaction. Harry Potter had saved him from the Malfoy's dungeon, and while had had turned them in to the guards for trying to break into Gringotts, he was the most respectable wizard Griphook had met, possibly ever.

"Would you like an escort to your vault Mr. Potter?"

Harry's mind seemed to clear, "No, thank you. But Mr. Griphook, may I have 50 Galleons withdrawn from my vault please?" Griphook went to a wall and traced a pattern Harry couldn't follow. Suddenly 50 Galleons appeared in a sack in the goblins outstretched palm, which he then handed to Harry.

"Thank you," and with that Harry stood up and left. The whole exchange left him drained. Once he descended the stairs of the bank, he apperated away.

X

At the Burrow, Hermione and Fleur had just reached the backyard and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat outside watching the Quidditch game that their children were playing, Harry apperated back and walked up to sit with everyone on the grounds, while they were an unconventional family, they were indeed a family.

A gnome ran around in circles below the Quidditch match, but no one seemed to pay it any mind. The sun was shining, and soon the rest of the Quidditch team joined them. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even Ron, and for once there was no need to talk. There was no new potentially life threatening mission, no doom looming ahead, and it seemed for a moment everyone had a sense of normalcy for the first time in a long time.

X

When it came time for dinner to roll around everyone was tired; Harry sat next to Ginny, Ron on his sisters other side. Hermione sat across from them, next to Charlie with Fred and George on her other side. Mr. Weasley stood up, "I would like to make a toast to Ron, we hope that his new career path will bring much happiness to him, and hope he never forgets his way home." there was a glint in his eyes that vaguely looked like tears, but it disappeared when everyone joined him in raising their glasses and drinking.

X

When it came time for cake Mrs. Weasley held her youngest son tearfully, singing his praise; while his brothers used light hearted teasing. He was a prat, but he was their brother, and they were happy for him, playing Quidditch professionally was definitely a big accomplishment.

After a while Hermione excused herself into the yard, she was emotionally exhausted from her conversation with Fleur; it felt good to talk about it, but she didn't know what to do about her parents. It was a difficult if not impossible task, and what if they were happy where they were, or hated her and didn't want to come back if she could reverse the charm.

Harry came out and stood next to Hermione a while later, the evening was becoming chilly but neither minded. "I went to Gringotts today Hermione," Harry started breaking the silence, "they told me about me inheriting the title of 'Lord Potter', and they talked about my family; stuff I never knew and never would have known."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sure it must have been hard," her voice caught on the last thought, "I'm sure we could research your family, find out more if you wanted."

Harry smiled at her softly, "Not yet Hermione, maybe over break, I wanted to take another trip to Gordric's Hollow before we go back to school to..." he was unable to continue, but Hermione understood and hugged him tight. They stayed that way until it felt natural to separate. "Are you okay Hermione? You have been very quiet tonight. Has Ron upset you again?"

A silence fell over the two before Hermione spoke, "No it's not Ron. Fleur and I talked, and I told her about my parents. It's been on my mind, but I don't know if I could reverse the memory spell on them; and even if I did I'm not sure they would live through it."

Harry felt immensely guilty it was his fault she had to erase their memories anyway, but before he could speak she continued as if she was reading his mind.

"It isn't your fault Harry, I did what I had to do; I just, I feel like I'm mourning them, but they aren't even truly dead, or they could be and I would never know." she paused struggling to find words her voice shaking, "Harry am I making the right decision by not trying?" and with that she started to sob.

Now it was Harry's turn to pull Hermione close, "Hermione, you have time to decide and time to change your mind, and if you want to go whether tomorrow or 7 years from now, we can go together."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the poor imitation of Fleur's accent, I ended up removing the French. I know this was shorter than normal, but I love the ending of this chapter. The next chapter things will pick up pace a bit. I always love to hear your comments. ~Roselyn_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I almost forgot this when I updated it whoops. Thank you everyone for your lovely comments, and your follows and favorites, they mean the world to me. My muse went out of town this week so yesterday I finally got around to writing it and I am pleased with how it turned out. **Thank you RedGardenGnome for agreeing to be my BETA, and doing a wonderful job.**_

 _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter._

* * *

A few months had passed at the Burrow. After Ron left, everything seemed to quiet down. Life had become quieter as it had been almost a month now since the battle. Fred and George spent most of their time at the shop, as some days Charlie tagged along went with them, while Bill and Fleur spent most of their time at their home, Shell Cottage. For the most part, it was primarily Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie for meals and at night.

Ron had written a few times, updating his mother about training. The letters, however, were few and far in between, and he never mentioned anyone but his father. The general assumption was that he wrote mostly out of necessity, and that he was still angry with the rest of his friends for going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione assumed that Ron would probably forever be angry at her, not that she found that she really minded; without him, meals weren't punctuated by grumbled noises and spewed food; she was not bothered for help with the summer homework assignments that came with their Hogwarts letters, even though she did work on it with Harry and Ginny anyway; and she could read outside in peace. Hermione actually didn't feel as guilty as she thought she would, given that they had been friends for so long.

Charlie sat next to her on a summer morning two weeks before school started; Hermione was reading while Charlie had partaken in the activity of skipping rocks. She closed her book and looked at her friend; they had grown quite close over the summer through slow conversations under the hot sun.

"I'm nervous." Hermione stated as she closed her book.

"What happened?" Charlie looked at her inquisitively. "You're never nervous, you're Hermione."

Hermione snorted, "Well actually that isn't true, but regardless," she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Harry and I are going to Godric's Hollow after lunch."

Charlie furrowed his brow at the witch; surely it couldn't be that big a deal - it was natural for Harry to want to visit where he had been born.

"Last time we were there, we were attacked by Nagini, but that isn't even why I'm nervous…," Hermione trailed off, unsure of how he would react to what she was about to say next. "Charlie, I don't want to see him hurt, I care about him so much," her voice cracked, "I need him."

Charlie laughed in his head; he had of course figured this out right after Hermione had woken up, but was surprised no one else had caught on; he assumed that everyone just thought they were too good of friends to see each other that way, but friends don't look at each other like they did, and while he may not very attuned with relationships, he knew that much at least.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders to comfort her. "I think he needs you too." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. The poor witch who was so smart could also be so oblivious.

X

Harry and Ginny sat in Harry's small room in the Burrow as he packed.

"Why can't I go with you to Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked for the thirtieth time already this morning alone.

Harry sighed, "Gin, Hermione went with me last time. I want company, not comfort. It's nothing personal I promise."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and went to go kiss Harry. "Just don't forget you're mine, Mr. Potter," she said; something about her tone was less than joking, but she got up to leave before he could reply.

As the door closed behind her, Harry slammed his head against his trunk. She had been at this for weeks, always needing to be right next to him and to do everything with him - it was suffocating. His mind wandered over to Hermione; he noticed that she had been reading even more than she normally did lately, as he then wondered what it was about. He smiled as it occurred to him that it could just be because Ron wasn't constantly bothering her anymore.

Ron…the name rang in his head loud and clear. He supposed he should miss him more than he did, but Ron had become so much more entitled and testy once the war was over, that he was almost relieved to not feel like he was dealing with an oversized toddler on a daily basis. Not to mention, with how much his old friend's face appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ , he couldn't bring himself to be worried, for it seemed Ron had a new witch every week, and had become a surprisingly good asset for the Cannons.

Mrs. Weasley's voice from down below called him for lunch. He groaned - he would just have to finish packing later.

X

Lunch was a quiet affair but still very nice, made of simple sandwiches and pumpkin juice. As everyone was finishing up, two owls swooped in, one landed in front of Hermione and one in front of Harry. As they collected their letters from their talons, the birds immediately flew away.

Nor Hermione or Harry recognized the handwriting, and neither of them was willing to read them out loud, so they instead went to tuck them away. Ginny made an attempt to pull Harry's letter out of his hand, trying to figure out why she hadn't gotten one; Harry glared at her but she wasn't fazed.

"Harry," she whined, "why can't I read it?"

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. "It's addressed to me, not everyone here; I'll read it on my own time."

"But Harry, I'm your GIRLFRIEND."

Charlie cut in, "Yes Ginny, you're his girlfriend not his mother." Hermione had to hide her snicker behind her cup of pumpkin juice. When Harry didn't say anything in her defense, Ginny huffed and upon downing her pumpkin juice, left the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley had to stifle a laugh as well; her children were so ridiculous sometimes. When she got up, Charlie followed leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Do you know who the letters are from 'Mione?" He questioned, pulling his letter out as she did the same. Hermione shook her head wordlessly and opened hers delicately, smoothing out the parchment before her.

Her letter read,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Nothing I can say could ever undo the damage I've done to you the last seven years. My mother and I took the coward's way out when we waited until the last minute to defect. I am indebted to you forever for saving me in the Room of Requirement. I don't expect a response, but I want you to know I haven't actually believed the pureblood ideology for a long time. How could I when you bested me at everything? I am under no impression that you will forgive me, or anything of the sort, but I am incredibly sorry, and I owe everything to you. Again, thank you, and I am sorry._

 _P.S. I have accepted the offer to return to Hogwarts; I assume you have done the same. I didn't want you to be alarmed._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the letter; only Malfoy could make an apology seem so formal. She hadn't hated him since she knew he wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore. Even in the last year, he had denied knowing who she, Harry, and Ron were in front of his Aunt Bellatrix, and though she wouldn't tell a soul, she had seen him and his mother crying while Bellatrix tortured her. She may never speak to him, but the apology was more than she expected from anyone, much less him.

Harry had opened his letter as well.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for saving me in the Room of Requirement even though I never deserved it. You have every right to hate me: I was a coward and I waited until the last minute to decide I would rather die than be on his side of the war anymore. I am not expecting forgiveness, I cannot undo what I have done, but I owe you more than I could ever repay._

 _Thank you,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry smirked; at least the prat apologized. Draco was arrogant and a complete tosser, but when push came to shove, he was forced into his role, just like Harry was to his. While Harry didn't know if he could ever forgive him, his apology was more than he had expected, and that was more than he would have asked for.

Hermione and Harry exchanged letters, and as Harry finished Hermione's, he laughed, "Well, I guess we will see Draco again."

Hermione smiled, "It could be worse," as she made a face. "Actually, I'm not sure if there was anyone in school that I hated to see more than him." She laughed, again and for the first time he could remember, Harry realized how much he loved the sound. To him, the hum ended way too quickly. Her tone suddenly turned serious as she stated, "It sounds like he's changed so maybe he won't be as bad as he was before."

Harry nodded in agreement and then asked, "Are you ready to go?" When she shook her reply, he intertwined their arms, and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

X

They appeared in front of the cottage that had been his parent's in Godric's Hollow. Harry moved to holding her hand as they stood in front of the small home as they slowly then walked towards the front door. Hermione's heart fluttered when he didn't let go, and pressed into his side just slightly as they entered inside.

The house was a wreck, as nothing was recognizable, but he could almost feel his parents' presence within the house. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to picture his mum sitting on the couch, snuggled under his father's arm while he lazily traced circular patterns over her pregnant stomach with a smile etched onto his face.

He pictured his dad with Sirius and Remus, dicussing baby names around the kitchen table as Lily rolled her eyes and laughed at the silly words they strung together.

He felt an ache in his heart, as a lone tear slipped down his cheek.

Hermione watched him as he closed his eyes; she could feel the hurt in her heart too. For once, Harry looked fragile, so she squeezed his hand, nestling further into him. When the tear rolled down his face, she wiped it with the pad of her thumb. They didn't need to say anything to communicate in that moment; everything that needed to be said was heard through their actions.

Slowly, they began to move through the house, eyeing nothing but decaying wood and ashes. When they left, they went to the graveyard, and found his parents' headstones. Hermione let go of Harry's hand so he could talk to them alone, for she knew this was more important than anything, and she was there to support him no matter what.

Harry sat in front of his parents' graves with tears streaming down his face. "Mum, dad, it's over; Voldemort is gone and for good this time. He will never hurt anyone else ever again; I wish you were here to see it."

Tears were falling more rapidly now as he stated, "I miss you guys every day; I love you so much. I know Sirius and Remus are with you, probably cracking jokes. I'm going back to Hogwarts this year, with Hermione and Ginny." Harry was having increasingly hard time breathing. "Mum, you'd love Hermione…she's the best thing that's ever happened to me; I couldn't ask for a better- well, a better anything really. It's not fair that you're not here, I wish there was something I could do." With that, Harry broke down into loud sobs.

Hermione came over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as he cried. She held him tightly and cried with him. IT was unfair: Harry had lost everything, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Eventually, they ran out of tears to cry, and walked to a café' around the corner.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry started, "I'm not ready to go back yet. Do you think we can we just walk around for a bit?"

Hermione smiled softly, and even with bloodshot eyes, Harry couldn't help but admire her beauty. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together, as they strolled, hand-in-hand through Godric's Hollow until they came upon a small park.

They sat on a bench while they watched parents with their small children.

"Hermione, about your parents…," he started but paused for a long time."I don't think we should give up, not on finding them."

Hermione's eyes watered, and she nodded her head. Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and offered his arm; she copied his actions as he then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. Ducking behind a lone building, the pair apparated back to the Burrow.

X

Since visiting Godric's Hollow almost three weeks ago, Hermione had decided that she had to at least try for her parents; she had to see if there was anything, anywhere on reversing the Memory charms she placed on them. There had to be something; after all, her research had never failed her before.

The week before school started, Hermione had been reading about memory spells almost obsessively and while she had many sheets of parchment on theories, she had yet to find anything that she thought would help her parents.

She went into Flourish and Blotts weekly and had read through all the available books on memory charms, even some dealing with the subject matter of a Pensieve, but she kept coming up short. Growing weary of the possibility of not finding how to reverse Memory charms, she started to research the creation of charms, and the methods behind it, yet she still wasn't able to find anything promising and was starting to lose hope.

One day, she sat down next to Charlie, coming to rest beside him on the lawn. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?" He had hardly moved from his reading position. This was not the first time this week she had come up to him in the same state. She refused to tell him what she was reading about so he stopped pushing.

"You promise you'll write, right?" She asked sincerely, biting her lip.

"Hermione we have been over this; yes I will, you won't lose me no matter what." He noticed her eyes were far off but she nodded. "I won't push you to tell me what is going on, but I want you to know you can tell me if you want to or need to; you're like a sister to me." He then kissed her forehead softly.

She lay on her back on the grass, deep in thought, while Charlie went back to his book.

Charlie was set to leave the next day, so dinner that night was a boisterous affair; the whole family, minus Ron and Percy, sat around the kitchen table, talking loudly and retelling their happiest moments within the last few weeks. Harry couldn't help but think that this reminded him of the summer before his fourth year, right before the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny nudged his leg under table forcing him back to the present.

Hermione and Charlie talked quietly between themselves. "I have to admit I am going to miss it here. As much as I miss my dragons, it's been nice being back."

"Don't let your mum hear you say that or she'll never let you go." Charlie chuckled while Hermione laughed softly.

* * *

 _Final thoughts: I may be asked to interpret for Tom Felton at Comic Con in the next couple weeks! I will find out for sure soon, and I know this story isn't Dramione but I love that pairing too, and more than that I love Tom Felton. xoxo Roselyn_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I would like to thank **RedGardenGnome** for always BETAing last minute because I have been so indecisive. However I was writing today for chapter 8 and I am so very excited for the next one. My muse has found its way back. Next weeks chapter may be posted instead on Tuesday, just a heads up. I also got to meet and __interpret for Tom Felton who is the sweetest human being ever. It was so exciting._

 _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry_ _Potter- then I wouldn't have to worry about paying my bills._

* * *

Once Charlie had left the Burrow, the quiet that had once been peaceful had become almost sad, especially for Hermione; she had grown so close to him that without him, she felt like a space beside her was left empty. Harry hadn't brought up her parents since they got back from Godric's Hollow; in fact, he actively avoided the subject most days; then again, Harry had seemed distant. Worse, Hermione noted Ginny never left his side (she was starting to wonder if they even used the loo at the same time). She rolled her eyes at this thought, and then let them fall back on the parchment in front of her.

Memory charms were harder to change than a Peruvian Vipertooth; when she had told that to Charlie he had laughed so hard tears had rolled from his eyes. The writing on her parchment was almost illegible, and the ink was smudged from many of the lines, but she wouldn't need to read over much of it, because after three weeks she had come up with nothing. Hermione was dumbfounded for she had stacked at least fifty large books, all on memory charms, memories, and pensive, yet nothing useful had come out of it.

Suddenly, a knock was heard upon the door to her room. "Come in," she called, still scanning her papers.

Harry's eyes fell on her, hunched over her desk surrounded by towers of books. However, something was different about her: for the first time in Harry's memory, Hermione looked unprepared.

"Sorry to bother you, I can go."

"No," she pushed the parchment away, "stay."

He nodded once as he sat on her bed and said, "I don't know where Ginny is, but I haven't seen her in almost an hour. D'you think I should call the aurors?"

Her laugh filled the room and Harry committed the sound to memory; it was more beautiful than any music, and it seemed to come so rarely lately that he needed to savor it.

"I think after two we should consider it. I don't think I have seen you without her for three weeks."

"Sorry about that," he mumbled lowly. "I've missed you. She's also mad that I went with you to Godric's Hollow, and that I wouldn't let her read the letter."

"Still?! That was weeks ago. I hardly remembered the letters at all!"

Harry snorted, "She has started accusing me of 'trying to protect her' again; I think she thinks that if she leaves me alone long enough that I won't ever come back."

"Well, we do have a habit of almost getting ourselves killed. Or is it you almost getting us killed?" Hermione grinned mischievously, "Now that I say it, I really think it's you."

Harry smiled, "Well hopefully I have changed that habit."

"I guess we'll see this year, but I won't hold my breath."

Harry laughed loudly before the door unexpectedly slammed open.

"Well there you are!" Ginny looked at Hermione with a guarded expression.

Hermione watched the fiery red head register the scene displayed in front ofher and she did not look happy. Ginny had never liked to see Harry with anyone else; she remembered how angry Ginny was when Harry liked Cho their fifth year; her constant rage had put everyone within a ten foot radius of danger.

The temper of the two youngest Weasleys was unlike any other, and Hermione hated being on the other end of it yet again. However, a thought occurred to her then, making her stomach drop: Ginny and Harry would be the only two people she was friends with when they went back to Hogwarts. If Ginny took Harry away though, she'd be alone, and not just there, but everywhere.

Harry meanwhile was very annoyed…where else was he supposed to be? Must he be with her every second of the day? His eyes started to roll when he caught a glimpse of Hermione, her expression told him to proceed cautiously.

"Sorry Gin, what did you need?"

"Well…I just…well…" Ginny stammered. She was met with silence.

Ginny was slowly realizing she overreacted but that just made her even more frustrated. When she saw Harry with Hermione, he looked so relaxed and so content, and while he always smiled at her, he never laughed like that he did with Hermione. But Harry was hers; she should be the one to make him that happy, not Hermione!

Ginny was fairly certain something was going on between Charlie and Hermione anyway; she would just have to convince Harry that it was better to leave Hermione alone, for the sake of Charlie, of course. If that's what it took for her to keep Harry she would do just about anything. At least Hermione had chosen a better hand at one of her brothers this time - Ron had been completely intolerable after the battle.

"I just … worry," she hung her head in shame; maybe she could play the pity card now. She sighed, whatever happened out there, whatever they did, it had changed all three of them, but she wouldn't, no couldn't, let Harry go so easily. To Ginny's dismay, it was Hermione that cut in.

"Sorry Ginny, I was just finishing up some research and Harry-"

"I wanted to see how Hermione was holding up since she wouldn't have so much to research now that we have stopped trying to get ourselves killed every year."

"It's if YOU stopped trying to get us killed every year, Harry. And I have plenty to look up; it's much more interesting now."

"Well this year it will be me with you two, not Ron, so none of us will be getting injured, thank you very much."

The trio laughed, but it did nothing to comfort any of them, for there was a fog of unease that had gathered in the room that was growing thicker by the minute. Silence hung over them for a few moments as Hermione then busied herself with stacking parchment and placing bookmarks in their respective places. Harry shifted on the bed as Ginny looked around at the many stacks of books placed on Hermione's desk, (how was it even possible for anyone to read so many books?) and then back at Harry, before settling on her trainers against the old hardwood flooring.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through at last, "Lunch you three!" They all scrambled to the kitchen, unable to get out of their awkward situation fast enough.

X

The next few days were spent packing and Hermione had mostly stayed in her room aside from meals. Harry and Ginny had both finished gathering their belongings for the upcoming term while Mrs. Weasley continually fretted over if they had enough of everything and making sure they checked their school lists twice. The more it went on, the harder it was for Hermione to watch Harry with Ginny. Unsure of what to do, Hermione penned a letter to Charlie:

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I hope this finds you well. How are the dragons? I'm sure you've missed it, but they can't be crazier than how it was here for the first few months; at least I hope it isn't, that would be awful. I've missed your company; Ginny and Harry are glued at the hip, and while I don't mind being alone, seeing them together makes my heart hurt. Charlie, I'm afraid I know what this means. Please tell me I'm wrong._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione gathered the last of her Gryffindor courage and sent the letter with the Burrow's owl. They would leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning, and for the first time in forever, Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to go back. She put a few books in her bag, courtesy of the undetectable extension charm, and set it on top of her trunk and Crookshank's crate. She then laid down in bed and wished for sleep that never came.

X

The fear Hermione had had the night before melted away upon seeing the Hogwarts Express; she may not be ready for everything but she wasn't when she went to Hogwarts the first time either. She felt a hand on her shoulder followed a slight squeeze and looked to see Harry. Ginny, meanwhile, stood next to him, her trunk in hand though she stuck in her mother's teary embrace. Mr. Weasley watched on, his hand rubbing Mrs. Weasley's back soothingly.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Hermione as well, and just before the last whistle sounded, they all boarded the train.

The compartments felt more empty than usual but they quickly found one with Luna, Neville and another Ravenclaw no one recognized who sat with his arm around Luna. He was introduced as Callum Atkinson. Neville blushed as they entered, averting his gaze from Ginny. They settled into the compartment as the train started to move.

Luna had greeted them all but had been abnormally quiet; no one noticed except Hermione that Callum seemed to hold her close to his heart, and that she mentioned no Nargles or the like. Luna had been tortured in the Malfoy dungeons as well, and it didn't look like she had slept since. The conversation was light, but fizzled out quickly.

Callum pulled Luna practically on top of him as she started to drift off, while Neville and Hermione started to read; Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were talking quietly in the corner.

"I really think she likes Charlie."

"But she just finished whatever her and Ron had been; you really think she would want to date him even if she did like him?" Harry suddenly had to suppress a wave of jealousy he had never felt before.

"But they deserve each other: they both like adventure, they like reading and studying…I mean, Charlie is better for her anyway; at least they never spend any time arguing."

"Look, I know Hermione, and I would know if she was ready; she would have initiated something or will initiate something when she wants to; and, if it's mutual, he would've also initiated something with her when he was here."

"Harry, I just don't want her to feel alone."

"That's why she has us Ginny; we don't need to worry about that."

Ginny knew she had lost this time. Why was Harry so hard to convince; it was so obvious to her that Hermione liked Charlie?

Harry rested his head against the window. He was so opposed to the idea of Charlie with Hermione, yet he didn't know why. He hadn't felt that way with her and Ron, but why was Charlie so different? Ginny leaned against him and he rolled his eyes; she was always right next to him, but instead of feeling comforted, he felt smothered. He inwardly sighed but couldn't stop himself from looking over to Hermione; her nose was in a book, her curly hair formed a curtain around her face, and no matter how tired she looked, she always looked beautiful. He mulled that over in his head: Hermione…beautiful? He had certainly known that before, even sooner than the Yule Ball, but it was different this time, very different.

Ginny stirred against him as she had fallen asleep. He turned his attention on her: Ginny was his girlfriend and was beautiful, but it wasn't…it wasn't what he wanted. In fact, the last few weeks, Harry hadn't been at all sure what he wanted anymore. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, not again, at least not until he was one-hundred percent sure that he didn't want to be with her. His conscience was guilty and he kept replaying scenarios over and over in his head of what he should do, and none of them went well, for him or anyone else. Between exhaustion and the movement of the train, he took his turn to fall asleep.

X

The ride up to the castle was somber. For the first time in Hogwarts history, everyone on the carriages was able to see the thestrals. Many people stared at the odd looking creatures in awe, unsure of whether they had been there before.

Luna leaned in and whispered to Harry, "No one knows why they can see them, the poor thestrals."

"You've seen them before?"

Luna nodded, her voice returning to its trademark dreamlike state, "I've seen them since we started taking the carriages in second year, they are really sweet creatures."

Ginny spoke up, disturbing the quiet conversation, "What are these things?"

"These are thestrals. People can only see them once they have seen death," Hermione answered before anyone else could speak. "Only a few of us could see them before the war but now, well I think most, if not all of us, can see them." Hermione shook her head sadly; hopefully none of the new students will know what she felt like at that moment.

Neville put an arm around Hermione, and her eyes watered; everyone else remained silent and didn't utter another word for the rest of the ride up to the castle.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N:This chapter hopefully marks the return of my muse and the end of my busy schedule for a while. I appreciate all the reviews and comments you guys so please keep them up, especially with this are all so wonderful. **Thank you to my wonderful beta RedGardenGnome.**_

 _Disclaimer: I just play in the sandbox, I don't own the sand._

* * *

The start of term feast in the Great Hall held a lot less people than the eighth years were accustomed to seeing. Many students had stayed home with their families, but more couldn't face the reality of coming back. It hadn't been long since the battle, and though Hogwarts had been returned to its former glory, people's lives had not been that simple.

The number of first years was more than the older students expected; their hope and excited energy was almost contagious…almost. They were the first generation of Hogwarts' students having not to worry about growing up too fast; the older students, meanwhile, looked a bit worse for wear. However, no one inside Hogwarts was spared the tragedy of someone they knew.

As the first years lined up near the front of the hall, Headmistress McGonagall started speaking, "Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts! The castle is here to welcome you home and to be your home for the upcoming term. No matter the house you are sorted in, no matter what type of family a student comes from, and no matter whom you call a friend, remember that we are all family. Now without further ado, the Sorting Hat."

The sorting hat was then brought on stage and began its song, though it was drastically different this year than it had been years previous:

 _In the dawn of a new era,_

 _In Hogwarts living breath,_

 _The founders' very wishes,_

 _Have now become regrets._

 _The rebuilding of the castle walls,_

 _The uniting of a cause,_

 _The original plan to teach all,_

 _The safe space of Hogwarts halls._

 _A place for the young to learn,_

 _A place for those with nowhere to turn,_

 _The houses that were once divided,_

 _Learned in war to be united._

 _As times change_

 _We aim to bring light,_

 _To the dawn of a new time,_

 _No worries or fright_

 _As I show you where to go_

 _Don't worry, don't fight_

 _I see your hearts true desires,_

 _And a hat has no reason to lie_

 _Whether smart and studious,_

 _Brave and bold,_

 _Caring and comforting,_

 _Cunning and Calculating,_

 _There is a place for all of you,_

 _Forever united._

When the song finished the hall was quiet for a moment, then came thunderous applause from every house and even a few cheers; Harry swore he could see McGonagall crying. It was a new leaf, and for a moment it dawned on him that this was truly the start of a new era.

After the first years were sorted into their respective houses, a wide variety of foods appeared while Harry chanced a look up at the staff table. McGonagall had taken the spot that Dumbledore had sat on numerous occasions, while Madam Hooch had taken McGonagall's spot, and Slughorn had taken Snape's. There was a different feeling at the start of term feast, a drastically different atmosphere that seemed rather alien to Harry.

Hermione appeared to be reading his mind as she said, "It's all so weird, isn't it? Everything has changed and we have changed…I thought I would be scared to come back, and I suppose I am a bit, but I'm also quite excited."

Harry smiled and nodded, resting his hand on top of hers under the table; he brushed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and then started to eat the massive spread in front of him.

Hermione felt her hand tingle where he had had his hand only moments before. She internally groaned; ' _He is dating Ginny!_ ,' she reminded herself, and because of that she would never try anything, especially something that would interfere with his happiness. She couldn't afford to lose him over something so trivial; ' _Yes, trivial_ ,' she thought forcefully hoping she could convince herself. ' _But was it trivial?_ ' a voice in the back of her head asked. She was in trouble. She had never felt this way about anyone, not Krum, and definitely not Ron, so she pushed the thought away as now was not the time to dwell upon it.

She started to eat what was on her plate, slowly and purposefully. She surveyed the table and noticed Neville swiveling his head up and down from his plate to none other than Ginny. Hermione also noticed though that every time Neville glanced up her, she'd scoot closer to Harry.

Hermione continued to pick at her food, looking over at Neville every so often who had since taken to study his potatoes set upon his plate. She hadn't spoken to him much, she thought ruefully, but she had always liked him. He had killed Nagani, pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat during the battle. He had become a good man, and she knew what had happened to his parents. She resolved to get to know him more this year, to become true friends with him.

Hermione's train of thought was broken as she then looked up and saw the food had vanished from her plate, and desert had appeared on the table. She grabbed a treacle tart, and began to slowly eat it.

Sometime after she heard McGonagall's voice carrying through the vast hall, "First years, please follow your prefects to your house dormitories; eighth years, please stay behind."

The hall filled with loud chatter, which then dissipated as it started to clear. Ginny made a show of getting up and kissing Harry hard on the mouth; he pulled away rather quickly, but Ginny's actions reminded her of Lavender Brown's in their sixth year.

"Eighth years, there are only a few of you, I have decided that since you are all adults, you will all have your own rooms this year, and you will share a common room with each other, no matter your house."

She looked around the room pleased to hear no opposition. She indicated for the students to follow her. They stayed on the main floor but went all the way towards the back of the castle, which was very quiet.

"While this decision was made to promote house unity and respect among the older students to set as an example for the younger ones, it is also to give you all the space you need to adjust to being back." McGonagall's face showed her sorrow but she continued, "There are four washrooms inside to share, and nameplates on the doors already. Your things have been moved in and your timetables will be on your bed. The password will change once every month, and to start off the term the password is 'era.'" She looked around to see if anyone had any questions, and when she was greeted with silence, she let the portrait swing open, allowing the students to file into their new living quarters.

The common room was large and filled with couches, armchairs, and love seats; a big fireplace warmed the whole room and added a glowing light. The space was decorated in neutral colors, while tables occupied a corner in which to complete homework.

Hermione recognized Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson were the only Slytherins to come back aside from Draco. Most of the returning eighth years she recognized, mostly from studying for hours on end in the library.

There was a buzz of excitement as everyone went to find their individual rooms. Hermione, wanting to avoid her thoughts from earlier, slipped away as quietly as possible to find her room. She found it and noted to herself that she was in between Draco and Callum's room.

Draco walked up next to her and paled into a very unnatural shade of white and said, "Grang-Hermione, I can ask McGonagall to move me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Hermione smiled kindly, thinking this was definitely a first of Draco being considerate; she never thought she would see the day.

"It's fine Malfoy, sorry, Draco," she offered gently. "We're neighbors, it doesn't mean we are going to be best friends and sing songs together." Her smile grew thinking about the absurdity of the situation.

He nodded and as Hermione opened her door, he took a half a step closer to make his point, but not close enough to crowd her and replied, "I really am sorry for everything; for all the names I called you, for how I treated you and Po-Harry, sorry for what happened at the manor, and sorry for pushing the damned pureblood ideology even though you showed me how wrong it was and how wrong I was. I should have done the right thing sooner."

"I appreciate the apology, truly. I understand why you did what you did. We were kids forced to make adult decisions, and the decision you made was to save your mother's life and your own. I know you tried to save us back at the manor, Draco. I'm not angry with you, at least not anymore. Forgiveness will take time, but it isn't off the table." She walked most of the way into her room before turning around, "You can't change the past, and we all have to try to push forward."

"I don't deserve it," he muttered but Hermione didn't hear him; she was already inside.

X

Her room was small, piece together by a bookshelf, a desk, a four-poster bed, a window, and a nightstand. Hermione didn't think she ever loved a room so much before. It wasn't much, certainly notlavish by any stretch of the imagination, but it was hers. Hermione hadn't had anything that was exclusively hers since the summer before her fifth year.

Her eyes watered as she lay on the bed still dressed in her robes. No one to worry about keeping awake, no fighting the cold, and no one constantly in her space. She let out a long breath; this year would be good, she resolved, the best year so far, she would make sure of it. She then fell asleep.

X

Harry had not seen Hermione since they got to the common room. When he went to look for her, he found her door was already closed. It would be nice having his own room and something to call his own. He was grateful for the space from everyone else, with no questions about the war, no special treatment, and he particularly had a sense of freedom away from Ginny.

While he felt guilty for wanting some distance between he and his girlfriend, he hardly had a moment without her in four months and it was getting tiresome. She loved being on his arm, loved being the girlfriend of 'the boy-who-lived-twice' or whatever rubbish they were calling him now.

The other problem is when she kissed him at dinner, he hadn't felt a thing. He blamed the lack of feeling when they kissed the first time on him being in shock, and the next few on his grieving, but in four months he hadn't felt anything, not even comforted by their snogging.

He flopped onto his bed, as this thoughts traveled over to Hermione. He wanted to be next to her again, as she always made him feel better and was always there for him. Alarm bells went off in his head at this, making him groan for he did not want to deal with these strange feelings tonight. He rolled over and tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

X

Draco hadn't slept well since the battle. It was one o' clock in the morning, and even books weren't helping him relax; he was fidgety and for the first time since he had gotten the offer, he wondered whether coming back was a good choice. The nightmares were bad enough at the manor; he assumed they would be worse here…if he ever found sleep.

Suddenly, a noise roused him from his thoughts, akin to a faint whimpering, and he recognized it, but couldn't place it. He stood up quickly looking around his room, and that's when it clicked; the sound that haunted his dreams so many times was once again live and in person: the cry was coming from Hermione Granger. He assumed Potter would know what to do, but he didn't know how much time it would take to find his room. So Draco set off quickly to find Harry's room.

He found the door and knocked, once he opened it was if a gate had opened, "I am very sorry, I wouldn't bother you but "Hermione sounds like she's having a nightmare and.. I don't know how to help."

Harry followed Draco as he turned to lead the way barely remembering to shut his door on the way out. He reached Hermione's door and knocked, and Draco stood in front of his, "Thank you." He nodded at him and then disappeared into the newly opened door.

It felt like hours but in reality was only minutes later when the whimpering subsided and he fell back into bed with his heart racing, and completely and totally exhausted. This is probably the most realistic reason why McGonagall let them have separate rooms; the reality of the war affected them all in their own ways. They needed space to heal, and to call their own when the horrid memories came flooding back in.

X

Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione the second she opened the door, she was still crying. He closed the door with his foot and moved her back to the bed letting her curl into his side. He tucked her hair behind her ear waiting for the crying to stop.

"How did you know? To come I mean?"

"Draco heard you crying he came to get me, he wanted to help."

Hermione sniffed her nose a bit pulling away to look at him. "I'm okay now, thank you for waking me up."

"Do you want to… you know…tell me about it?"

"Maybe another time, I have them every few nights, I haven't been getting enough sleep to have them all the time. I was reading in one of my books on memory." she moved on before he got the chance to realize what she had said, "Nightmares are normal after something like a war, they go away with time, and maybe occasionally talking about them." The smile didn't reach her eyes, but Harry nodded earnestly.

"We can talk about them you know, I was taking Dreamless Sleep for a while before you woke up, now I just, don't sleep." His tired smirk told her he was only half kidding.

"Well we can try to sleep peacefully tonight, we do have class tomorrow,"

He kissed the top of her head. "Night 'Mione."

Once he was gone she stuffed her face in her pillow, she was feeling altogether to many things, and she was not happy about any of it. She drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the night.

X

Ginny woke up the next morning and trudged downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast in a huff. She had awoken to hear that the eighth years now had their own common room. Now she wouldn't be able to sit with Harry every night; instead, he would be with Hermione.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor table, however, she found only Neville and Hermione and they were deep in their own conversation.

"Where's Harry?"

The duo looked up at her as Neville answered, "I'm not sure; I would guess he was still asleep."

"Why aren't you guys in the common room with him?" She was oblivious to the attention she was drawing. "And why do you guys even have your own common room?"

"Well, there aren't _that_ many eighth years Ginny. Besides, we didn't decide, McGonagall did."

Harry, who had entered the hall soundlessly, had watched this whole exchange and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and said, "Morning. I missed you last night."

"Sorry, once we found our rooms I unpacked and went to bed; it was a long day and all," she replied.

Ginny then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away, whispering angrily, "Why didn't you tell me you wouldn't be in Gryffindor Tower?"

"I just found out last night that we had our own rooms, and I knew I would see you this morning at breakfast. It's no different than me having my own room at the Burrow."

Ginny walked away even more frustrated then she had been at the start of the conversation; of course he was right, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to the table to sit next to Neville while Ginny sat next to Hermione, and the rest of their mealtime was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

X

After breakfast cleared away, they all got up to start their day; Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh and eighth years had double potions.

Harry meanwhile now had to deal with a pissed of Ginny both in class and outside of it. He trailed behind as Hermione seemed determined to get to class in a quick manner while Ginny kept up with her ranting about the new living arrangements.

Neville nudged him, "Hey."

They walked side by side out of earshot of the girls as Neville asked, "Is Hermione okay?"

"I think so- why?" He asked wondering what Neville knew.

"She seems awfully thin and looks very tired. I just was kind of hoping you and Ginny would help me make sure she eats more than a slice of toast."

Harry nodded, "She never got her appetite back when we came back from… being on the run. But you're right we will need to make sure she eats more."

Neville nodded and stated, "You know Harry, I have some extra dreamless sleep potion my gran gave me; if you want, you could use some of it. You look a bit tired yourself."

"Thanks, Neville," he returned, giving him a half-smile. "I'll let you know."

The door to the potions classroom then opened, revealing a grinning Professor Slughorn, one that spoke of mischievousness. Neville felt his stomach drop; nothing about that look paired with potions ever meant anything good for him.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh poor Neville. To inspire comments tell me if you liked the song. Much Love, Roselyn_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the follows and_ _favorites! I appreciate every one of you. So without further ado- here's an early update. **Thank you as always to my beta RedGardenGnome!**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But a girl can dream._

* * *

"Welcome to Advanced Potions! I'm sure you are all ready and excited for this class. I have already taken the liberty and paired everyone up. Before any of you complain, I have taken the liberty and paired you all so we can help each other out. These potions we will learn this term take very specific ingredients in a very specific order, and we want everyone to do well on their N.E.W.T.s." Slughorn clapped his hands together, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Any questions?"

Slughorn was greeted with silence, a few worried looks, and a shake of the head from Hermione. "Alright, time for your partner assignments then, shall we?"

As neatly-folded pieces of parchment flew into everyone's hands, Hermione waited impatiently, tapping her foot. She opened it, and scanned the name before her: _Neville Longbottom_ it read and she couldn't help but smile; maybe she could actually help Neville, she would love to see him do well in Potions this year. Hermione gave him a small wave, a smile gracing her features.

Draco had been paired with Ginny, and if the two stared at each other any longer, Neville was sure one would explode; after several tense moments, an awkward air passed between them. Harry had been paired with Callum, whom he greeted with a curt nod.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "I hope we get to brew something today Neville; it's been so long since I have."

Slughorn started to move to the front of the class. His stature was so different than Snape's had been; the dungeon even seemed brighter, but Hermione felt a small pang of sadness when thinking about her late professor. Snape didn't deserve the end he came to; he was no hero, but he wasn't the villain some portrayed him out to be either.

Slughorn turned around to address the room. "Today we will start with something fairly easy as far as Advanced Potions goes." He let out a barking laugh though no one joined in. "While I'm sure none of you have ever brewed it before, today we will begin the first few steps of the Polyjuice Potion."

X

Harry bit his lip to stop his laughter and looked toward Hermione whose face lit up like a Christmas tree; her smirk would have given her away to anyone paying attention. Neville, Harry thought, was the luckiest person in class, as Hermione had not only brewed Polyjuice Potion in their second year, but she had also done it while they went on the run when they infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Harry softly shook his head; hopefully this would be an easy one for him too…he had seen it so many times already.

X

Class went by quickly, and rather uneventfully. The potion brewing process was long but by the end, Neville felt a bit more secure in his technique; Hermione was quite the excellent teacher.

With the first few steps of the potion done and time being up, Slughorn called out, "I need two feet of parchment on the ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion and their properties for our next class Wednesday!"

Everyone started packing up notes and books, Hermione more quickly than the rest. Neville glanced up to grab the last of his things, and barely caught the quick wave Hermione provided as she rushed off to Arithmancy.

Ginny, Harry, and Neville left the classroom together, their faces lakes of sweat from standing over bubbling cauldrons for the last hour.

Neville was the first to speak as he looked over at Harry and Ginny and stated, "I think we all should do something to make Hermione really smile."

Harry was intrigued, "Like what Neville?"

Ginny felt jealousy flood through her veins at Harry's immediate interest, stealing a cold look from the back of his head.

"Well too bad we can't bring Charlie here; he seems to make Hermione happy, doesn't he?"

Harry tensed and stopped walking while Neville furrowed his brow and asked, "Charlie…isn't that your brother, Ginny?"

"Yes, he works with dragons in Romania." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she continued, "You know, I'm pretty sure Charlie likes her too. They do make a good couple." Ginny, however, did not say this with an air of mirth; instead, her tone was more hostile.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know, you shouldn't try and play matchmaker, Ginny. Hermione likes Charlie but I don't think it's how you're playing it out to be."

"It sure looked like it this summer!" Ginny snapped back at her boyfriend.

Neville took this as his cue to step back; he hadn't meant to cause a rift between the two, but he really just wanted to see Hermione happy. She may have fooled everyone else, but Neville had noticed how lost she seemed lately, but maybe that was only because he felt the same way.

"Stop trying to set her up! I know you can't understand what she's been through… what **_WE'VE_** been through, but she doesn't need a new relationship! She needs her **_friends_** , now more than ever."

Harry was furious; Ginny was at this again and it wasn't what Hermione needed.

Ginny clearly wasn't ready to let it go, "THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH RON!"

She was greeted with complete silence; she knew she had gone too far. She was never good at keeping her temper in check (not unlike Ron in that regard) but the next words out of Harry's mouth hurt worse than a slap to the face.

"Ginny, don't pretend to understand things that don't concern you." Harry's words oozed venom that made their fellow onlookers disappear rather quickly. No one wanted to face the rage of the wizard responsible for the defeat of Voldemort.

Harry turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving behind a silent Neville and a crying Ginny.

Neville gently tugged the redhead's arm, "Ginny, are you ok?"

Apparently this was the wrong question to ask as she then started to sob even harder. Neville barely understood what she was saying.

"Why does he care so much about her?" She hiccupped. Neville moved her into a classroom to avoid the nosiness of their fellow students.

"Ginny… I'm sure it's nothing personal." He sighed before pulling Ginny into a tight hug. She muffled her sobs into his chest.

Neville, as it seemed, blended into the woodwork; he was able to see things most people couldn't. He knew Harry and Hermione had something between them but both for whatever reason he didn't understand, found it best to pretend it didn't exist; Neville, therefore, said nothing about it either.

"He's mine. He's meant to be with me." Ginny said rather haughtily into his chest.

All the sudden, Neville was at loss for words. He stood there, arms wrapped around the girl he fancied, one who he had fought beside for years. Fate was cruel for sure, or at least had a twisted sense of humor.

They sat there for a while until Ginny's sobs subsided. Free period had gone as they then headed into the Great Hall for lunch.

X

To say Harry was mad was an understatement. Ginny didn't understand anything. She was so lucky to have made it through the war with little more than a few scrapes and scratches, but he still would have thought it made her more mature. _"But what did she lose?"_ the voice in his head taunted. He made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower frustrated, and sat down in a huff.

He removed his glasses and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, forcing himself to see stars. It was only the first day of the bloody school year. He remembered the last time he was in this tower; he had watched Mal-Draco fail to kill Dumbledore.

Though he hadn't realized it until they went on the run, that was the night that the war was no longer black and white. The classmate he hated, was truly just as lost as he was, stuck on the wrong side of the war because of his family. He had suffered too, and Draco had ultimately saved himself, Ron, and Hermione in the end.

Harry rested his head against a stone pillar. Draco had found him last night; after everything that had happened between them at school, Draco had found him to help Hermione. Good and evil were just endpoints. Everyone fought their own war, both before and during the battle at Hogwarts; people did what they had to in order to survive.

Why was it so hard for Ron and Ginny to see that things weren't what they had been before? Why did they insist in going back to a time when things were broken, where lives were ended and a war brewed and boiled overhead? Why were they unable to move forward? It was as if they didn't want to accept that the world, and the people around them had changed.

 _"Nothing changed for them; there is no more danger; their lives can be everything they ever wanted."_ the voice taunted again.

Harry's head was spinning. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he stood up. He had already missed lunch, and he would be late for class if he didn't hurry down now. Hermione would be very upset if he missed the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year.

X

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what happened during the hour she was in Arithmancy, or during the hour she was at lunch (which was spent in the library), but something had happened because Harry wouldn't even look at Ginny, while Ginny's eyes looked red from crying. Neville, meanwhile, looked like he would rather be anywhere but between the two at the moment.

Maybe she didn't want to know what happened; however, the thought was just as quick to come as it was to go when she looked at Harry's face. He looked entirely torn inside, and Hermione had never been one to not help him through everything.

For the first time in a long time Hermione found it very hard to pay attention in class. You couldn't cut the tension around the four with a knife, and Hermione hated feeling clueless. But as the lesson concluded, and they were assigned the section of their textbook on _The Natural Properties of the Demiguise_ , Neville and Ginny left quickly, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"Harry, did something after Potions?" Hermione prodded as gently as possible.

He sighed. "Ginny and I had another row. She wants to set you up with Charlie to cheer you up, but I keep telling her that it isn't like that between you two." Harry was talking animatedly and Hermione seemed to sense there was more to what he was saying.

"Harry, what's really the problem?" Hermione spoke softly, like if she said it too loud he would break.

"It's not black and white. It hasn't ever been black and white; and it's just so easy," the volume in his voice was rising so Hermione pulled them out of earshot of the curious students walking past. "It's just so easy for everyone to be okay, for everything to be okay, but it's not okay, I know it's not okay, you know it's not okay, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, Draco, Neville, Luna…everyone knows it's not okay but Ginny and Ron! They were with us Hermione! How do they not get it?" Harry's voice had dropped to almost a whisper for the last question.

Hermione didn't have an answer for him. She instead gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him as his head perched on top of hers.

Harry inhaled her smell as it comforted him…she felt like home. They stayed wrapped up for a while, both seeking comfort from each other that they desperately needed.

After a few moments, Hermione, her voice muffled against his chest, asked, "Harry, how did you know I was having a nightmare last night?"

Harry held her at arm's length and answered, "Draco heard you crying and found me."

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster.

Harry gave her a small smile, "He was just concerned Hermione. He lives with more guilt than either of us."

She nodded; Draco Malfoy was not the haughty boy with a 'holier-than-thou' attitude. He was a man bound to the worst parts of the world by a love for his mother, and a bit of self-preservation, but he was also broken.

"Let's go inside," Harry proposed. "I suppose I should talk to Ginny sooner rather than later." He scratched the back of his neck absent-mindedly.

Once they entered back inside the castle, the pair parted ways with Hermione heading to the eighth year rooms while Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower.

X

Neville found Hermione reading in the common room when he returned a while later, though she seemed unfocused.

"Starting on homework already?"

Hermione shook her head, closing the book and tucking it away quickly.

"Is everything okay Neville? I heard you were almost in between Harry and Ginny when they fought."

Neville snorted, "You could hardly say that, it was pretty nasty though."

Hermione looked curiously at him and questioned, "What started it?"

Neville felt uneasy, as he shifted in his chair unsure of what to divulge.

"I wanted to do something to make you happy; you look like you could use some friends, or some fire whiskey, or both, you know?"

Hermione laughed out loud and Neville smiled at her reaction.

"Maybe you're right…maybe we could do something this weekend? Hermione stood to her feet and added, "We'll all figure something out." And with another smile, she was gone.

X

Harry had a hard time finding Ginny; he was unsure whether that was more of an unconscious decision or if she was hiding. He sighed heavily once he found her.

"There you are," Harry said with a hint of exasperation he hoped she would miss.

"What do you want Harry? Why aren't you with Hermione?" Ginny was still clearly angry and not thinking rationally.

"You know, maybe we should talk about this later," Harry said softly; he was trying to be fair but she was not making this easy.

"Why? So you can go talk to Hermione about it and get _her_ input?! You're mine Harry! She's just jealous!" Harry looked at her like she had grown a second head, but Ginny was adamant. "Last time you dumped me, you, Hermione, and Ron left me here to go on some hunt. You will not leave me again."

Harry was at a loss for words for a long second before he regained his composure.

"Is that what this is about?" His voice was low again.

"It's what it has always been about!" Ginny was furious as she shoved him away, trying to push past him.

Harry didn't budge, "Ginny I thought we were past me being a 'thing'. I thought you were better than that."

Ginny squeezed past him, letting out a poorly disguised sob.

Harry stared at her retreating back, galloping up to the girls' dorms. What had just happened? This was supposed to be a normal year.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well what are you waiting for? Read on. Thank you for following and favoring my story and as always, **t** **hank you to RedGardenGnome for being the best BETA.**_

 _Disclaimer: No one reads these anyway. You all know I don't own it._

* * *

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny settled on entirely ignoring one another. The strain between them was so heavy that it started to wear on their group of friends (Luna kept insisting there were too many Nargles floating about everyone's head). It even seemed that the whole school had made assumptions on what had happened between the two, yet no one dared to ask. With each passing day Hermione felt more and more estranged from her old friends, but felt herself growing even closer with Harry.

Harry had taken the Potion for Dreamless Sleep twice this week already, and Hermione had followed suit. While determined not to make the potion a permanent staple, a few nights of good sleep had helped them, and Madame Pomfrey, though strict about them not using it more than three times a month, was begrudgingly willing to administer some to them, when they admitted their lack of sleep for the last few months.

Neville had seemed hesitant to say much of anything to either Harry or Hermione, so Hermione did what she did best and spent as much time as possible in the library, though surprisingly, Harry accompanied her almost every night.

Hermione had tried broaching the subject of Ginny with Harry many times, but every time she got the same response: "I don't want to talk about it." Funnily enough Hermione and Neville also got the same response from Ginny.

Hermione didn't press the matter further, and by Saturday morning, she was a week ahead on her coursework; Harry had finished half of next week himself.

The dreamless sleep had helped Hermione as she found herself focusing better after a full night's rest, and was back to rising early the following dawn.

"The very least we can do is to make them talk to one another," Hermione said one morning, plopping down in front of Neville (she had hardly had a moment to speak openly to Neville all week). When they were with Harry and Ginny, waiting for class, there was small talk to diffuse the tension of the situation but nothing more. Ginny had taken to finding someone, anyone else really, to talk to in a very obvious effort to avoid Harry.

"Well good morning to you too," Neville chuckled dryly, trying to hide his discomfort. He knew she was right, but he was almost hoping the issue would just blow over. However, it had been five days, in which the situation had only gotten worse, and his optimism was starting to grow arid.

"Neville, this whole thing has been absolutely ridiculous. It was just like when Harry and Ron fought during the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione regaled over exasperatedly.

"I just…," Neville paused, not sure that he wanted to continue. He trusted Hermione with his life, but this was another matter entirely. He was momentarily spared when a large owl flew in and dropped a letter for Hermione. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the handwriting on the front, but as she realized whom it was from she promptly tucked it away.

"Sorry Neville," she smiled, pretending to play off her interest in the letter she just received. "You just what?"

Neville looked at Hermione, sighed and reluctantly continued, "I just don't want to see Ginny hurt more when it ends, is all."

Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side as her eyes widened, then narrowed, "How do you know it's going to end?"

Neville and Hermione simultaneously noticed a fiery redhead walking towards them. A moment later, a very disheveled Ginny took a seat next to Neville; her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the bags under them did nothing to help her case. Before Hermione could ask if Ginny was okay, Neville had started talking to her about their Herbology homework.

Hermione looked over at the two of them while busying herself with her porridge (Neville had been adamant about her having more than just toast for breakfast; for this, she was grateful, as over the last few days, her stomach had seemed to agree with his assessment). When the attention of the two did not wavier from the other, Hermione opened her letter under the table, hiding the handwriting from Ginny and read:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _The dragons are well. Norberta is currently pregnant, and feistier than ever! Please pass that on to Hagrid; I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to hear the news. It is also safe to say that dragons are easier to manage than most people, and in my experience, only slightly more dangerous._

 _Now, I think you know what your 'heart hurting' means. I know how smart you are, and denial or not, I'm sure that by the time this gets to you (sorry for the delay), you'll be sure. I have known all summer; I was just waiting for you to admit it._

 _Earlier this week, Ginny had written to me about her and Harry's recent spat. I should not be telling you this but I know my sister better than any of her other brothers; she may have loved Harry at some point, but she was never in love with him. She knows the Harry that people talk about in as he walks down the halls, the Harry people print papers about, the man she thinks he is, and the front he puts on for people in public._

 _But you and I both know that that isn't who he really is._

 _Anyway, I hope classes are going well. Knowing you, you already have top marks._

 _With Love,_

 _Charlie_

Hermione sighed softly to herself as she read it. Of course she knew Charlie was right, but she didn't have to admit it…did she? _"No,"_ she reasoned, " _definitely not right now!"_ Hermione scanned the letter again. _"Did Harry love Ginny though? Had Harry ever said he loved Ginny?"_

Hermione was spared by a presence next to her at the table. Looking up, she saw Harry as he addressed everyone with a slightly forced smile. "Hogsmeade today," he asked, looking over at Neville, Ginny, and Hermione in turn. Hermione silently nodded her agreement, and Neville and Ginny seemed to speak with only their eyes before Neville nodded at Harry as well. Harry then took the unoccupied seat next to Hermione, who was still making her way through her own porridge. Throughout the rest of the meal, she noticed Harry stealing anxious looks from Ginny, who had paid him no mind at all.

It was then that Hermione understood what Neville had meant: it really was over between them. It had been for the last five days, but neither was willing to admit it to the other.

Once they finished their breakfasts', the four started a very quiet, almost somber, walk down to Hogsmeade.

X

It was a beautiful fall day, and everyone seemed keen to enjoy the weather. Couples passed hand in hand, while the birds sang to each other, nestled between red and gold leaves. The walk was mostly quiet, except for the crunching of fallen foliage under their feet coupled with the song that Neville hummed under his breath.

Just before they reached Honeydukes, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny felt her heart sink, as there was no doubt in her mind what would come next. She had been prepared for this the second Harry had addressed her for the first time this week. She had been hoping that he would just forgive her, but with each day that passed it seemed less likely, and despite the fact she was prepared, she already felt her heart breaking.

Neville noticed the exchange and grabbed Hermione's elbow, gently dragging her into the shop.

Once they were alone, Harry moved them to a secluded area out of earshot from the small village center. Ginny watched as Harry ran his hands through his unruly black hair, trying not to let her face betray her. She took a deep breath and stated, "Just say it Harry."

At her words, his face showed no hint of surprise. "Ginny, you know that I think you're wonderful, but I just…I just can't do this anymore. Whatever you want from me, I can't give to you."

Ginny shook her head sadly, "Harry, all I have ever wanted was you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't back down. "No, you want the Harry who wants his name to be known around the wizarding world; you want the guy who defeated Voldemort; the one who is strong and brave and happy."

Ginny cut him off harshly, "Yes and that's you. Don't be daft Harry. You know, as well as everyone else that you defeated Voldemort. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Harry was growing frustrated, but kept his voice low. "I did defeat Voldemort, but I'm not invincible." He paused, and issued out a heavy sigh. "I'm tired Ginny, so tired, and everyone lost so much…that's…that's all on me. I'm partially the reason of blame. I mean, do you know how that feels?"

Ginny was teary-eyed as she shrugged her shoulders, her arms folded over her chest, and asked, "So, now what?"

Harry stared over at her, his face a mask, void of any and all emotion.

"I can't do this anymore." He shook his head from side to side, feeling the weight of the world crashing down upon his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but we're done."

Ginny gasped aloud before forcing out one last question, "Don't you love me?"

Staring over at her, he voiced, "Not like I thought I did, or thought I should; not like you want me to."

Ginny covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said lowly, yet this only seemed to make her cry harder. Harry knew he shouldn't leave her here, but he also didn't want to stay; the guilt he felt was tremendous and he was exhausted.

However, before anymore thoughts could pass through him, Ginny turned away from him and left, with her face still covered and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. With a heavy heart, Harry headed for the Three Broomsticks.

X

When Ginny found Hermione and Neville, both of whom had just emerged from Honeydukes, there was no question what had happened. Neville wrapped her in a tight hug, and rushed her away from the crowd and back towards the castle. Hermione only stared after them for a moment before changing her mind, and instead went to go find Harry.

She found him some minutes later in the Three Broomsticks, downing a shot of firewhiskey. She didn't ask what had happened; she knew, but went up and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a long time, taking comfort in the other. He ordered a second shot of firewhiskey and downed it just as quickly as it had come.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

Harry cut her off, "I'm not upset, I just feel bad for hurting her again."

"Why did you do it then?" She was initially greeted with a brooded silence.

After some time, he replied, "I felt like I had to. I mean, I thought I _could_ love her; but I just don't."

Hermione didn't reply but instead they sat there with Harry. She was at a loss of what to say as she had thought that Harry would find his forever after with Ginny. Now that that was no more, she didn't have any idea what would come next.

An hour later, the pair trudged back up to the castle in silence. They then holed up in their respective rooms, both of their minds at work on fixating what exactly would happen, now that Harry had ended things with Ginny. Everything they thought they knew had crumbled after the war, and neither knew what to make of it. The duo then closed their eyes and fell to rest; the time was three in the afternoon.

X

Once Neville and Ginny had come back from Hogsmeade, he brought her to the Gryffindor common room for privacy. All she could do was cry and his heart broke for her. He held her until she couldn't cry anymore.

"He was never mine, was he Neville?" Her voice was horse and tired.

"I don't know, but I know he wanted to be," he comforted her softly.

She didn't respond but closed her eyes to rest. He grabbed her hand and moved to the staircase up to the girls' dormitories. She ascended the stairs and moments later he heard the latch on the door click shut. _"Let her be,"_ Neville decided, _"You'll be here for her, no matter what, but right now she needs sleep."_ Resigned, he headed back to his common room to study.

He was getting settled when Harry and Hermione walked in, both oblivious to the world around them. Without a word, they went to their separate rooms, as both looked ready for a full night of sleep.

Neville didn't even notice that Draco had come up and took a seat next to him.

"Harry and the Weasl-Ginny broke up, didn't they?" Draco looked over at Neville, waiting for his reaction.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty upset."

Draco nodded in turn, looking to where Hermione had disappeared to. "You knew it was coming…everyone did. You know though, I never thought you were as stupid as I tried to make you out to be."

"Er, thanks I guess," Neville answered, not sure where this was going.

Draco smirked and faced him again "Neville, she has been blinded by Potter for a long time. She'll come around"

Neville sat there dumbfounded, with his mouth hanging agape.

"I'm…I'm sorry, what?" But Draco was already gone. He waited for a while, mulling his words over. What on earth did Draco know?

 _"Clearly more than you would think."_

He groaned and tried to focus on Herbology instead of the cryptic message Draco had sent. After a while, he closed his textbook, finding he couldn't concentrate, and went back to his room.

He found the room suffocating in that moment. He laid his books haphazardly on his desk, and left the castle again to take a walk on the grounds. When he found himself on the far side of the black lake he plopped down his head in his hands. " _How could one day seem so long?"_

* * *

 _A/N: SOOOO?! What do you think? Thoughts in PM or Comments are always welcome!_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favorites and the lovely comments. You guys make me so excited to post a new chapter. Unfortunately my muse has been coming and going, so it's not as exciting as I wanted it to be. **Thank you RedGardenGnome.**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sorry to disappoint._

* * *

The weekend passed by without much incident. Hermione isolated herself in her room, as did Harry. However, Neville, Callum, Luna, and Ginny always went together for meals; Neville was grateful that Luna's dreamy state seemed to bring Ginny out of her own head. When they had arrived back to the castle after Harry broke things off with her, she hadn't said much, but Neville stayed by her while she spent most of Sunday in the Gryffindor common room, completely content to avoid Harry altogether.

Draco had been content with his solidarity the last week, but his lack of company had given him too much time to think. Once Harry and Hermione had come back Saturday afternoon, he had briefly been grateful that he didn't have too many friends returning this year. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were great, but the only time they spent out of their rooms was for class and meals. Draco had felt estranged from them for a while as they hadn't been nearly as close during the war.

Their parents, while they made no effort to protect them, did not force them to live with the Dark Lord, and did not force them to commit. He shuddered as guilt overtook him. They didn't have to watch, or participate in any of it; he was almost jealous that they got to live the way they saw fit. Pansy had put a target on her own head when Potter had returned last year, and as a result had hardly spoken even in and out of class for fear of the retribution that would follow. Before school had started this year, she had told his mother that she was trying to protect herself and her friends, and while she didn't regret why she did it, she didn't think the students would ever forgive her, and it was not in her nature to apologize.

Draco sighed, his platinum hair falling into his face. His weekend had been entirely boring. He had forced himself to get ahead on classes, he wrote his mother, and he unpacked and sorted his room. By dinner time on Sunday, Draco had also walked the grounds in their entirety twice.

As he noted his surroundings at dinner, it dawned on him: despite attending every meal, he had seen neither Harry nor Hermione. He looked at the spread in front of him and in a very Gryffindor-like fashion, gathered some food to bring to Harry and Hermione (he practically ran to the common room with plates in tow before he lost his nerve).

He chose to knock on Harry's door first, and he waited for a long minute before he heard shuffling and the lock click.

"Draco?" Harry looked puzzled.

"I haven't seen you at a meal since Saturday morning," Draco blurted out, unable to find a more suitable explanation.

Harry raised his eyebrows; he had hardly slept, much less eaten as the guilt filled him up enough anyway. "I'm not hungry."

Draco pushed the plate of food into his hands regardless. He had never imagined he would be trying to help Harry with much of anything, but whether it was from residual guilt, boredom, or something else entirely he wouldn't back down. With a grunt, he decided to try a different approach, "Come with me to give Hermione food then."

Harry at the very least had the decency to look guilty and asked, "She hasn't eaten either?"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away, smirking to himself when Harry followed. He -knocked on Hermione's door softly, and mercifully she answered quickly - Draco's nerve had been fading.

"Hello Draco," Hermione answered in a surprised tone, even more so when she noticed Harry. She greeted him with a, "Hello Harry," and then inwardly winced at the formality in her own voice.

Draco took a different approach than he did with Harry and inquired, "Can we come in?"

Harry looked ready to object but Hermione had already stepped aside to let them in.

The door closed behind them and Draco rushed into his spiel again, "I haven't seen either of you at meals, so here is some food. Eat." Draco winced; that must be a bloody Gryffindor trait too, blunt and tactless.

Hermione took the food much easier than Harry as she said with a small smile, "Thank you, Draco." Turning her attention on her best friend, she stated, "Harry you need to eat too."

The bags under her eyes became altogether too apparent in that moment. She looked so tired it hurt both of the men in front of her.

Draco was very sick of his new found helpfulness already, "Eat and then just… try to get some sleep Hermione." He nodded and left her room, closing the door behind him. He then waited in front of his door to make sure Harry didn't immediately leave. Satisfied not to see him emerge after a few minutes, he went into his room and lied face down on his bed. Helping people sure is exhausting.

X

Harry and Hermione stood in the room together, silence hanging over them. She nodded for him to sit on the chair while she sat on the bed and took a look at the food in both of their hands.

She commented softly, "It was nice of Draco to bring us food."

Harry nodded slowly in agreement, "He really has changed."

"Harry," Hermione looked at her food as she spoke, "I didn't want to bother you, but I need to know if you're okay. You can't let the guilt eat at you like this; it's not your fault."

He shook his head from side to side and said darkly, "Yes it is."

Hermione was hurt, and knew it was apparent from the look on her face. Not wanting to lash out, she took a bite of the dinner roll before figuring out how she wanted to console him.

"Ever since first year, we have done everything we could to end it, before we even knew what _it_ was. We have to try to accept it isn't our fault, no one blames us Harry; more importantly, we need to stop blaming ourselves. She had set her food down and moved to the floor in front of him. "Look at me."

There was no question in her voice and Harry looked at her; for the first time in a long time, he looked into her eyes and saw vulnerability, fear and compassion. A tear slid down her cheek making his eyes water. The weight of the world seemed to fade away the longer they stared at each other. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

Harry's voice was a whisper when he spoke, "Nothing has gone according to plan all summer."

Hermione provided a watery smile and returned, "When has it ever?" Seeing the corner of his mouth turn slightly up she added, "You will always have me, that will never change." She stood up and pressed a soft kiss to his head.

Harry felt his whole body relax; he could never see his life without Hermione in it. She was his best friend, his support, the only constant in his life, and so much more. His train of thought was interrupted when she spoke again.

"Come on, let's eat."

They ate together in a comfortable silence. Once their food was gone, they sat there just lost in individual thought; they had felt more at peace than either had felt in a long time. Harry looked at the time on the clock at Hermione's bedside, and saw it was nearly midnight.

"Hermione," he spoke softly.

"Yes?"

Harry smiled softly and indicated the clock next to her with a tilt of his head, "We have class tomorrow."

She turned her head quickly, staring intently at the time for a moment before returning back, "Yes, we do."

"D'you think we can we get breakfast tomorrow? You know, before potions?" He paused struggling for words. "I don't think I can face the Great Hall alone."

Hermione nodded, "Of course. Hopefully something exciting has happened over the weekend, and people won't notice anything different with you."

They then both burst out into boisterous laughter, an act they had not participated in for a long time.

"We are the resident celebrities Hermione, and as much as I hate it, we are constantly the topic of conversation," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"We are only here for one more year. Then we can go away, wherever we'd like, do whatever we'd like…and be whoever we'd like." Hermione said the last part so softly that Harry didn't hear her.

Harry stood up, walked over to where Hermione sat on the bed, and pulled her into a tight hug. "That sounds like a dream come true." And with that, he left to go back to his room.

Once he reached it, he slid into bed. Tomorrow he would face the music all over again. He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Hopefully this would all pass; he was tired of his life being a spectacle.

X

The next morning, they met at the door of the common room. While she met Harry with her head held high, he could tell she was nervous despite her posture. Harry had drawn himself up to full height, slightly clenching his fists in anxiousness. They made eye contact and Hermione straightened his tie before giving a small nod, as they then made their way to breakfast.

Unsurprisingly, whispers followed them through the corridor and they became more apparent once they entered the Great Hall. When they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ginny gave Hermione a very dirty look, whereas they received a sympathetic look from Neville. They ate their porridge and fruit quickly, not wanting to linger in the hall for too long. When they finished, the two abruptly left in a hasty manner, arriving some minutes before Potions was due to start.

X

Hermione retrieved her and Neville's cauldron as Slughorn announced they were brewing again today. Once she removed the Stasis charm they had placed on the cauldron the previous week, they began to work.

"Listen, about what happened at breakfast, I'm sorry," Neville whispered halfway through the lesson.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "It isn't your fault."

"I get it you know, not the whispers or the stares, but I have known you for too long to know that you aren't yourself, and I'm here if you want to talk." Neville stared over at her, wanting her to make sure that she was, in fact, alright.

Hermione finished stirring and added the next ingredient before responding. "I'll find you tonight, after curfew, and we'll talk."

Neville nodded in a relieved manner and said, "Sounds great."

After several moments, Hermione voiced, "You know, even after everything's that happened this past weekend, I hope Ginny's okay."

"Me too," he responded, as he felt quite relieved that Hermione held no hard feelings against Ginny. But at the same time, he felt guilty as Ginny was definitely not the forgiving type, and wouldn't think twice about offering the same courtesy to Hermione.

By the time class was over, Neville and Hermione had the best potion. Neville flushed, as he had hardly done anything, yet he was awarded the same grade. When Slughorn had dismissed class, Neville turned to tell Hermione he had resolved to help her more next time, but she was already gone.

Ginny came up to him to congratulate him, but for once Neville was not focused on her, but rather on Draco, who was now walking next to Harry out of the classroom. A few minutes later, Neville had finished cleaning the workspace and he headed with Ginny to the Gryffindor common room.

X

Harry had approached Draco as he finished cleaning up his workspace, "Why did you help me last night?"

Draco snorted; bloody Gryffindor's were so tactless. Truthfully he didn't know why he had wanted to help Harry or Hermione; it was something that kept him up the previous night.

He indicated for Harry to walk with him, and they left the Potions classroom before Draco answered, "You and Hermione and Weasl- Ron," Harry winced at the mention of his former friend, but Draco continued on without any notice, "You didn't just save my life in the Room of Requirement, you saved me from a lifetime of serving the bastard my father worshiped, and you saved my mother; you also forgave me for being a prat. I have done a lot of bad things but you and Hermione have never tried to crucify me for them even though you deserve to more than anyone."

Harry was shocked to say the least; this was more than a simple apology. Draco had changed, as he had seen the war from the opposing side. But it was in that moment that Harry noticed Draco was just as broken from it.

Harry regained his composure and shrugged. "We were children forced onto sides before we knew what they were. I won't hold it against you….no one should."

They walked in silence until they reached the Black Lake. Neither was sure how they had gotten there, but as they stared across its surface, a cathartic feeling enveloped them.

After several moments, Draco broke the silence that had fallen over them and stated with a smirk, "Take my change for what you will, but don't think for one second this 'new me' will start doing our Potions work for you." He then walked away with a small wave of his hand.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. He then thought over Draco's words and concluded that this was a new start for anyone who wanted it. The war may be over, but resurrecting past lives while erecting new ones would take time to unfold.

With a new resolve, he then headed to Care of Magical Creatures. However, his scattered mind had him run straight into Ginny.

* * *

 _A/N:Yikes! Questions?_ _Comments? Ideas? Leave them for me to read! Thank you to all you wonderful readers._


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: My muse has disappeared so here's to hoping. Sorry for the delay! Holiday weekends at work are insane, and my schoolwork this week joined the club. Also this is DEFINITELY a filler chapter._ _ **Thank you as always to RedGardenGnome.**_

 _Disclaimer: I make no money off of this._

* * *

Ginny stopped in her tracks as Harry felt his heart sink into the depths of a bottomless pit. This was the very last person he wanted to come across today for he still felt bad for hurting her, but she was just not what he wanted.

Neville softly grabbed Ginny's elbow (though she didn't seem to notice) as she said in a rather bitter tone, "Get out of my way, Harry, I have nothing to say to you."

Harry sighed and stepped to the side without a word. Neville looked at him and gave him a curt nod, which when unnoticed by Ginny.

 _"At least someone's watching out for her,"_ Harry inwardly thought.

He then hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures, making sure to keep several paces behind Neville and Ginny, arriving just in the nick of time. He stood next to Hermione and nudged her softly. He offered her a small smile just as Hagrid started his lecture.

X

Hermione kept looking at the back of Neville's head; she knew she had to talk to him, but she was unsure of what to say. She supposed she had the rest of the day to figure it out.

Care of Magical Creatures went by slowly, considering that half of their class time was allotted to finding a demiguise. The rest was devoted to theoretical aspects, and Hermione, after all, had already read the entire textbook needed for the class.

She noticed that Harry seemed relatively bored, but he also seemed more relaxed than he did last night. She allowed herself a moment to briefly close her eyes, as she found his presence to be rather comforting, and she was grateful that she was still able to call him her best friend.

When class ended, they began to walk back to their common room. Hermione was determined to do some more reading on Memory charms, but when Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing, she joined him at the table closest to the fire. She then started to read, covertly hiding her tome away from Harry's eyes.

X

Neville walked into the common room and looked over at Harry and Hermione sitting across from each other, both looking rather peaceful. He watched them for a beat before walking over and taking a seat next to Harry. The pair looked up and smiled over at him.

"Hey, Neville," Hermione said, tucking away her book.

Harry slid his letter back into his bag and asked, "How are you?"

Neville shrugged, "Not bad, just been…" he paused, not sure if he should remind them of what he's been doing.

They nodded their understanding when he didn't continue and Neville noticed the look they shared. He hoped they would recognize their feelings soon.

Hermione took control of the hanging silence between them and questioned, "How are your classes going Neville, besides Potions?" Neville grinned as he and Hermione then launched into a conversation about the different types of magical fungi he had been studying in Herbology.

Harry stayed quiet, looking subtly at Hermione as she talked. The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her classes, and the soft red that bloomed over her cheeks as she and Neville continued to converse with one another made her look radiant, more so than he had ever taken notice of before.

His excused himself to leave to get to the Owlery, to deliver his letter. Neville waved his goodbye and the smile that graced Hermione's features as she bid him goodnight made his heart flutter.

He moved quickly as to not linger. " _She was the only one by him when things got hard. He needed her."_ Harry mulled this over as he glanced back one more time before stepping through the portrait hole. Hermione was laughing at something Neville was telling her, as the portrait closed behind him.

X

Neville looked over at Hermione once he was sure Harry was gone and stated, "Ginny really isn't mad at you. She's just hurt."

Hermione looked guilty. "Maybe she should be. I didn't know he was going to break up with her, but…," she trailed off.

Neville was starting to understand what she was saying. "Hermione, I love Ginny. She's oblivious and has a terribly short temper, but she's beautiful and smart." Hermione nodded as he went on, "When she was with Harry, she was happy, and I was happy for her. I know you were content, thinking that Harry finally found his 'happily ever after' but the truth is, is that Ginny wasn't it."

"I never meant to love him…I wasn't sure if I could," she said lowly.

Neville chuckled softly, "You think I wanted to love a girl who was in love with Harry Potter?"

Hermione managed a watery smile and replied, "He's all I have, I can't lose that because of some stupid feelings."

"Hermione," Neville shook his head, "just let it work itself out. I promise you that it will."

Hermione reached for Neville's hand and whispered, "Are you going to tell her?"

Neville shook his head, "Only when the time's right. Now, she's sad and just starting to see that Harry wasn't what she thought he would be. I don't want to add to that, I just want to be there for her."

"I wish I could help but I'm not good with emotions."

Neville laughed and shook his head, "Really? I never would have guessed." He stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and hugged him back before retreating into her room.

As he went back to his, he knew that Hermione had actively been avoiding him prior to their conversation. Aside from Potions, they hardly spoke to each other. He didn't mind, however, as he had been growing close to Ginny, Luna, and Callum, but he couldn't shake her question: Should he tell Ginny?

X

Halloween was fast approaching and Hermione and Harry had been so ahead on homework that they decided to spend their day in Hogsmeade. They huddled together as they walked down to the village to protect themselves from the approaching cold. They hurried inside the Three Broomsticks and got a booth in the back.

Harry looked at Hermione as they sipped their Butterbeers and asked, "Have you given your parents anymore thought?"

Hermione looked at her drink and said, "Harry I want to, but I haven't been able to find anything to reverse the charm. Minds aren't meant to be erased, much less be restored."

Harry slid closer and put his arm around her shoulders, "We can figure it out."

Hermione sighed softly, "I was thinking about talking to Kingsley, hoping he could get in touch with Australia's Magical Prime Minister to see if it's possible to trace them down."

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I think that's a great idea."

Hermione relaxed into his side. "Did you still want to look into your family Harry? I mean, your real family." She added quickly.

She felt Harry nod against the top of her head, "We have time to do that; over the holiday maybe?"

Hermione nodded silently as she leaned more into his side.

At that time, Draco had walked in to the Three Broomsticks to see Harry and Hermione cuddling in a booth. Hermione noticed him and sat up, much to Harry's dismay, and waved.

Draco walked over, sending an apologetic glance over at Harry and said, "Hey, I was just looking for a drink."

They ordered another Butterbeer and sat in silence for a while. Hermione slowly leaned back into Harry and Harry relaxed his arm around her shoulders again.

"I never thought we would be sitting here, having a drink with you in the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said to Draco as she scrunched up her nose.

"Neither did I, especially after you nearly broke my nose in third year," Draco laughed.

"That was the best," Harry remarked as a large smile made its way over his face.

The conversation flowed easily after that, as everyone reflected on how absurd the situation was. It was almost dark when Hermione announced she was tired.

Harry settled the tab then, they walked back to the castle huddled together. It wasn't the 'Golden Trio' but the trio felt content in the presence of each other and they reached the warmth of the castle quickly, still in good spirits.

Hermione excused herself to bed giving Draco a small wave and Harry a hug before departing for her room.

Draco had his trademark smirk on his face when Harry stopped watching Hermione walk away. "So I was right?"

Harry looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Draco looked over at him, surprised to see that Harry appeared genuinely puzzled. "You like her. The sooner you realize that the happier you'll be."

Harry stared at Draco dumbfounded as he watched him stand up.

Draco shook his head, "Just think about that, okay?"

Harry didn't nod but instead watched Draco go the same way Hermione had and then put his head in his hands when he slipped out of sight. He didn't want Draco to be right but was he? Even if he was, would Hermione return his feelings?

It hadn't been that long since he ended things with Ginny, but it had been a long time since he felt this way about anyone. " _Had he ever felt the way he did about Hermione when he was with Ginny? Better yet, what was this feeling he had for Hermione? Could Draco be right?"_ His thoughts plagued his mind and followed him into his room, keeping him up all night. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry it was so short guys! Hopefully the next one will be longer._


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: I have just been so busy and SO tired. I will update more likely biweekly now especially with the added schoolwork._ _ **Thank you as always to RedGardenGnome.**_

Sundays were always lazy days for most of the students at Hogwarts, meaning the library was empty for Hermione to read without disruption. It was early in the morning when Hermione left the common room with her book bag slung around her shoulder as she made her way down the hushed corridors of the castle. She sat at a table by the window as she bathed in the morning light. Her first order of business was her letter to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and began:

 _To Minister Shacklebolt,_

 _I hope you are well. I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and I wanted to know if you would be willing to contact the Australian Prime Minister and ask about locating two Muggle by the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They are actually my parents but I made the decision to modify their memories to protect them from the war, and provided them with a burning passion to move to Australia. I just want to know they are alive and well._

 _Thank You,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Hermione rolled the parchment up and moved to her next task, penning another letter, this time to Charlie. She sighed and quickly put up her hair in a messy bun. She didn't want to have to talk about Harry, but she needed advice from someone who she didn't see every day. She dug the heels of her hand into her eyes; she prided herself on her logic and this was anything but.

 _Charlie,_

 _How are you and how is Norberta? I understand how chaotic life has gotten; it has been crazy here too. It's been a while since Harry and Ginny broke up, and now I'm positive Ginny hates me. I understand how she could be mad, and I feel so guilty, but all I have ever wanted is for Harry to be happy, and truthfully, he's happy away from her. I don't think I will be able to face your family anytime soon. First it was Ron, now it's Ginny. I love him, and I don't know how to stop, but I don't want to lose him because of this._

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Hermione_

She rolled the second piece of parchment up to and slid both into her bag. She then pulled out the book on memory charms she had been reading as she made herself comfortable. The only chapter that provided any insight to her predicament resembled a Muggle psychology section, detailing the memory center of the brain, but further explained that the incantation _Obliviate_ did not just erase memories, but they entirely rewired structures in the brain that killed certain aspects of the hippocampus, thought to be responsible for past knowledge and experiences.

Frustrated, she nearly slammed closed the book. Her stomach growled as she checked the time and saw that it was too early for lunch and a bit too late for breakfast. Most people would be up and about by now. A look out the window confirmed her theory, as many students were enjoying the last of the fall weather, sitting in small groups outside, talking away as if they had not a care in the world.

Hermione let out another sigh, unable to pull her gaze from the window, lost in memories of the times she, Harry, and Ron would walk around the grounds on weekend mornings. Now Hermione was very ahead on her homework and was not sure if she would ever talk to Ron again. Harry, on the other hand…he was always Harry. She leaned her head against the glass when she heard a stirring behind her.

X

Harry had walked up behind her in time to see her lean her head against the window. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sucked in a deep breath. He found that she was so breathtaking in that moment that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His heart stirred, and he took a deep breath and shuffled his feet.

She turned to look at him and said slowly, "Good morning," as a small smile graced her features.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" Harry noticed her book bag on the table already; from the looks of it, it had been a while.

Hermione shrugged and replied, "Just a few hours. I was reading. You know the library is always quiet on Sunday mornings."

He nodded; this is where he had found her so many Sunday mornings, always up before everyone else, researching one thing or another. He moved to stand next to her and looked in the direction she had previously been gazing about.

"It's funny isn't it? Feels like forever ago when we were down there like they are now. They seem so free."

Hermione nodded and Harry was suddenly very aware of her proximity as her hair brushed against his arm. They stood together, staring out the window.

"We should head down. Lunch will probably be starting soon." Hermione moved away from him and Harry found himself missing her presence already.

He nodded in agreement though while his stomach approved of her statement whole-heartedly, which didn't escape her notice. She smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

X

After lunch, the pair went to the owlery. Once Hermione had secured her letters onto a school owl, she realized Harry was staring out of one of the gaping holes of the tower.

"Harry?" Her voice roused him from his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, forcing his eyes from the horizon and responded, "Normally we would have used Hedwig, but now we can't."

Hermione sighed. It never ended, the reminder of what was, was always a step away. They couldn't seem to avoid some kind of remembrance; it was in the very air they breathed. She went over hugged him tight, while he clung on to her.

"This place is the only place I ever felt at home, and now it's so hard to be back; it just feels so different," he murmured.

Hermione nodded against his chest. "I know…it's my home too Harry, it's my only home."

They stood together, hoping for the moment that if they didn't let go they could hold together the broken pieces of the other. It was only when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs that they parted.

They passed by who Hermione supposed was a fifth-year Ravenclaw on their way down, as they were both lost in their own thoughts. They reached the common room and walked in. Harry nodded toward the table they had taken up the past week to complete their homework.

"I think I am going to stay here during the holiday," Hermione blurted out.

Harry looked over at her for a full moment before nodding, "I will too. Right now, I don't think I'd be exactly welcomed at the Burrow anyway." He winced and shook his head slightly.

"You and me both."

They sat together quietly for a moment, both embracing the stillness pressing in on them. However, Harry's next words pierced the air between the duo.

"I'm glad I still have you Hermione."

She looked up to find him staring at her and her heart fluttered. _He doesn't mean it like that, stop it!_ "You'll always have me Harry," she shrugged. "And for the record, I'm glad I have you too," she added with a smirk.

Harry grinned over, as her statement pulled at his heartstrings. He was glad he still had Hermione; she was his best friend after all, and the moments they shared were so special to him, making him aware of just how important she was in his life. She kept him sane and if he was truthful to himself, he would never have made it this far without her.

X

Halloween passed in a blur no matter how hard they tried neither Harry nor Hermione could bring themselves to enjoy the spirit. Callum, Neville, Ginny, and Luna walked around in a merry group, but Ginny never failed to give them a dirty look when she passed. The term was starting to gain on the students on the castle as the holiday break drew closer.

Hermione, more studious than anyone, was busy studying as Christmas came nearer; if Harry hadn't been adamant she probably would have spent every meal studying as well.

The joy of Halloween had been short lived; the professors for the seventh and eighth years began to pile on loads of homework in preparation for N.E.W.T.s Hermione being determined as always had drafted together a strict study schedule, and she made it very clear to Harry that it was her top priority to get 'Outstanding' in all her subjects.

Harry, much to his own surprise, not to mention Hermione's, joined in most nights, and when he didn't, he tried to keep her company. It soon became known that the two had been practically inseparable. Draco joined in a few nights a week, initially it had seemed almost as if he was mocking them, but now they found his snide remarks about living in the library endearing.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco had formed a very unconventional friendship centered on finishing up the school year with the best grades possible. It was a friendship centered around moving past the heartache and scars that the war had left on them. They didn't talk of the war; they talked about what would do after, where they would travel, what they could do. In those moments they were normal students, planning for a future.

Before the students knew it they had gotten their assignments for the break and classes were finished. Normally Harry and Hermione would be packed for the Burrow, but this year was different. For the first time in many years the duo was spending the holiday in its entirety at Hogwarts.

X

The night before winter break started was their first scheduled night off in a long while and while most students were finishing up their packing before they left, Harry and Hermione sat on a couch in the common room sipping hot chocolate.

They chatted about the break and what they wanted to do for Christmas. As per usual, most students would be going home, so they knew it would be quiet at the castle.

Neville walked in and Hermione waved him over. "Going home for Christmas this year," she asked.

He nodded. "You guys are going to stay here, is that right?" He looked guiltily towards the pair.

"Yeah, but we'll be together so...," Harry paused and then finished, "We really won't be alone."

Hermione gave a small smile and tacked on, "We spent Christmas alone together last year anyway." Her shrug suggested there was more she wanted to say but she bit her tongue.

Neville smiled knowingly and returned, "Well as long as you two have each other, that's all that matters, right?"

At this, Harry blushed a deep red while Hermione's mouth popped open in shock. Neville grinned at their reactions before he waved, "Goodnight guys, and Merry Christmas."

He turned and walked away without waiting for a response, though his shoulders were shaking with laughter. He knew that was kind of a low blow but, he reasoned, ' _Those two really need to pull themselves together. People already assume they're dating.'_

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, making only brief eye contact before she hugged Harry quickly. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely." Harry swallowed and watched as she walked away. He then shook his head, trying to avoid thinking of Hermione in the same veins as he did of Ginny months prior. The very last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away. But then, what was he supposed to do?


End file.
